


Becoming Whole

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade), Echosrevenge



Series: Becoming Whole Series [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Hints of Wes/Cordy, M/M, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echosrevenge/pseuds/Echosrevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU take off of the episode “The Replacement”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Right then, how'd I get stuck with the two of you," Spike said as he led the two Xander's back to his, well, their apartment. Red thought she might be able to fix them in a day or two, but someone had to keep them out of trouble in the meantime. Spike wondered if the rest of them realized the irony of having him keep the Xanders out of trouble.

It took him a second to realize he was talking to himself. He whirled around and saw them in a park next to the road with the shy one being pushed on the swing. "What the hell are you two doing?" he snapped as he walked toward them. "You get eaten by something and I'm the one who'll get staked."

"You don't stop yelling at him and I'll be the one to stake you," Xan said as bent over to comfort Xander, who had started to tear up when Spike yelled at them.

"Don't get all pissy with me!" Spike shot back and then glared at the teary one. "And you, quite being such a ponce and let's get going."

"Stand here and watch for bad guys then. Xander gets to ride the swing until he's done," Xan said, ignoring Spike's glare. "He'll be done in a few minutes."

"Ya want me to babysit?" Spike sputtered, but stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and finally sighed heavily when poncy Xander's lip started to quiver. It reminded him of Dru. "Fine, finish swinging."

It was another five minutes before they were ready to continue onto the apartment, and Xander seemed a lot happier when he got off the swing. "Thanks, Spike," Xan said as they started walking. "He needed a break from everything going on tonight. I'm inside him to keep him from getting upset."

"What's he like mentally five years old?" Spike huffed and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a deep drag.

"No, you fucking asshole. We're both twenty-two, but we each got different traits when we were split apart. He needed some time on a swing to calm down. You better not forget that I won't have any problem dusting you if you piss me off," Xan answered with a smirk.

"Gonna call you pissy Xander from now on," Spike said, but he was laughing. "Want a fag, mate?"

"You offering?" Xan asked, purposely misinterpreting Spikes comment as he let his eyes roam up and down the vampire. "And it's Xan unless you want me to see how inventive I can get with names for you Deadrunt"

"Yeah, I'm offering. Know what it's like to crave one, Xan," Spike snorted, putting a sarcastic emphasis on his name.

"What are you doing?" Xander whispered. He was pulling on Xan's sleeve and had his twin between him and Spike. "He's mean remember? He'll try to hurt us."

"He's protecting us, Xander," Xan said with an indulgent sigh. "And if tries to hurt us, I'll stake him in the balls, then the heart."

"Guess we know which one of you got the balls," Spike said. He was realizing he could tease, but he'd have to be careful. Somehow he didn't think Xan would be too upset about staking him if he posed a real threat.

"Yeah, don't forget it, blondie," Xan smirked. He was enjoying the verbal sparring with Spike a lot, especially since the Scoobies normally didn't treat him with any form of respect.

At the mention of 'blondie', Spike sniped back and the two of them argued all the way back to the apartment with Xander trailing behind. "Maybe we should leave him outside the door," he whispered to Xan once they were at the entrance.

"I don't leave him anywhere," Xan growled back. "Just put some cartoons on or give him a book and he'll amuse himself."

"You can't leave me outside, Spike. This is my apartment, too," Xander said as he quickly edged past Spike and ran to get the remote.

"Well, at least we know he can talk," Spike muttered under his breath. Even though Xander seemed to be less shy around him for some reason, he was still annoyingly introverted and that's why Spike preferred Xan's company.

"Xander, I'm going to go take a nap with Spike," Xan said once the TV was on and he had found cartoons. "If you want to take a nap, sleep out here on the couch, okay?"

"You're not gonna leave?" Xander stopped watching television and looked up at his twin with imploring eyes.

"Nope, neither of us goes anywhere outside the apartment without the other for now," Xan said. His tone changed totally when he talked to his twin. "Just watch some cartoons and if you really, really need me you can yell for me, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Xander agreed almost uncertainly, then his eyes shifted to Spike before they darted away. "He doesn't look tired."

"Come on, pet, watch the cartoons and Xan and I will be out in," Spike paused and looked Xander over. "In twenty minutes or so if I'm any judge."

They both might be virgins, but that didn't mean Xan had to stay that way anymore. Spike was sure as hell more than willing to relieve him of the status. "Be good, Xander," Xan said again and started to push Spike towards the bedroom.

"So, Xan," Spike said once they'd gotten in the bedroom. "Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

"Usually sprawled down the middle," Xander shrugged. "Not interested in sleeping."

"Never thought you had it in you, Xan," Spike smirked as he crowded up against Xan. "In fact, I bet you never thought you'd have it in you either." He started nuzzling Xan's neck as he talked. The little shivers of fear combined with lust coming from the boy were intoxicating.

"I've been wanting to get laid for ages," Xan sighed and unconsciously bared his neck to Spike. "It's Xander that's been holding me back since Anya left."

"Umm hmm," Spike mumbled. Now that he had Xan where he wanted him there was no reason to keep talking. He pushed Xan back on the bed without moving his mouth from his neck. He started pulling clothes off both of them as soon as they were both on the bed.

"I'm already liking sex with you," Xan moaned happily as he was stripped.

"Ain't seen nothing yet," Spike said. He looked down on Xan spread out below him. He wanted to take his time, but he had a feeling Xander would be knocking on the door if they were in the bedroom too long. With that in mind he kissed Xan until he was desperate for air then started licking down his torso.

"Oh shit," Xan hissed and tried to grasp onto Spike's head as the vampire licked and sucked at his nipples. He was frustrated when he couldn't get a hold on the short hair. "More!" he demanded.

Spike slid down Xan's body and deep throated him with one swallow. Spike grinned around Xan's cock when the boy was immediately reduced to incoherent mutterings. He kept his head moving at a steady pace while he reached over to snag his duster and pull some lube out of one of the pockets. He was sure Xan was still too out of it to realize when he started to press one finger into him.

Xan's body arched off the bed and his mouth opened in a silent scream before he had the sense to grab a pillow and bite into the fabric. He didn't want to frighten Xander, but the feelings were overwhelming as Spike started to play with his ass.

Spike kept working his fingers around until he had three inside the boy. Satisfied he was stretched enough he sped up the movement of his mouth on Xan's cock while brushing his prostrate repeatedly. Just to make sure the chip didn't go off he was going to wait until just after Xan came before he started fucking him.

"Fuck me!" Xander spat and then went back to biting the pillow. He wanted to feel more and he wanted to feel Spike in him. This was his choice. His living-dead dream.

Spike pushed against his prostrate a few more times before he felt him tense up before cumming. Spike swallowed it down quickly. The only thing better then fresh cum was fresh blood. While Xan was still twitching from the aftershocks, he scooted up and slid smoothly into him. "Perfect," he hissed once he was all the way in.

"Wanted to cum with you in me," Xander nearly snarled as he panted and thrashed on the bed. Just because he hadn't had sex with a man before, that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it… a lot!

"You will," Spike said as he made sure his cock was stimulating Xan as much as possible. His other hand was stroking Xan's returning erection. "Gonna make sure you remember this."

"You're my first, I'll always remember it, but shut the hell up," Xan said, but he wouldn't let mushy crap interrupt this and added, "Now get on with it, blondie. Make me feel it! Make me feel whole again!"

There hadn't been a twinge from his chip yet, so Spike braced himself and started really pounding into Xan. Hard enough to mix a hint a pain in with the pleasure. From the way the boy's cock started jerking on it's own he knew he'd made the right choice. He wondered if he'd be able to bite him at the end or if he was going to have to bite his own arm.

Xan started to pump his cock with the rhythm that Spike set. A part of him had always been drawn to the erotic, enigmatic beauty of vampires. The part of his old personality that was in the living room watching cartoons had instilled fear and wariness, but now he could give into his dark dreams. "Change…" Xan whispered huskily.

Spike was in game face and was gliding his fangs over Xan's throat before he'd finished talking. He'd pushed the boy's hand to the side when he moved, but he knew the bite alone would be more then enough to take him over the brink. He was too turned on to try to draw it out any further. His fangs sunk in and he started the very slow pull that was the most erotic bite a vampire could give.

Xan couldn't help but draw in a sharp intake of breath as he felt the fangs slip into his flesh. He didn't think there'd be anything sweeter than Spike's cock taking him, but this topped even that. He felt dizzy and his cock started to twitch in a long, drawn out orgasm that wasn't even over after he'd split all of his cum.

Spike kept the slow pull going for as long as was safe. The combination of fresh blood and Xan involuntary milking him as he continued to come was too good to give up a moment sooner then he had to. Finally, he pulled this fangs out and licked the bite closed before collapsing. "Now that was a bloody good shag, pet."

"Mom, he followed me home…" Xan muttered stupidly with a slack grin plastered on his face. "Can I keep him?"

Spike chucked as he gave Xan a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out. "Much as I'd like to that all night, the shy one's going to wonder what' we're doing here," he said as flopped down on the bed and pulled Xan on top of him. "You are a nummy treat though, pet."

"Don’t call me pet, cause I’m the kind of pet that bite's back…" Xan smirked and then chopped down firmly on Spike's fleshy shoulder.

"Fuck," Spike howled out as he came again. He hadn't been expecting that, and the boy was a fast learner to top it off. Once he had broken the skin he'd started a very slow pull that lasted for a good thirty seconds. He could hear Xander knocking on the door, but didn't care until Xan stopped biting.

"C'mon in Xander," Xan said lazily, licking the wound and his bloody lips. "Just finishing up our nap."

"The door's locked," Xander called from the other side. "I heard Spike yell. Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay, brother," Xan laughed back, then he looked at Spike and laughed harder. "It's Spike you should be worried about. He just bit off more than he can chew."

Spike started cleaning Xan up. He knew how protective he was of his twin and Spike knew that was one area not to mess around with. "Get some clothes on and let's get the two of you some food," Spike said when he was done using a pillowcase to wipe up.

"Too bad Xander's so sensitive," Xan mused as he pulled on his pants. "Bet you wouldn't mind having twins, huh?"

"Don't think he's ready for the Big Bad, but if he was up for it I wouldn't stop him," Spike said with a leer as he thought about being in bed with the two of them.

"He's gonna be sleeping with me tonight, but I wouldn't try anything if you want to join us."

"I'm not stupid now am I? I'll leave the boy alone," Spike said. He gave Xan a quick visual check before he opened the door. There was no hiding the fact that he looked like he'd just been fucked, but all the clothes were on and there was not visible mess.

Xander was huddled by the door and literally ran to fling himself at Xan. He hid his face against his twin's neck and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Why did you do it?" he whispered desperately.

"Shhh, Xander, it's okay," Xan said. "We were just having a little bit of fun. It's alright." He glared at Spike while rocking his twin and trying to calm him down.

"We're more different now," Xander all but whined. "You trying to leave me behind…"

"Told you I wasn't leaving. We're family, but you know I've wanted Spike for a while. Let's eat some dinner then you and I can go to bed. Spike might sleep with us, but he'll behave himself," Xan said as he guided his twin to the kitchen. "You just had to howl," he muttered so low Spike could barely hear him.

Spike lit up another cigarette and pulled the smoke deep into his chest. "Damn right I did, pet," he answered in his own whisper.

 

Spike woke up the next morning to Xander crying on the side of the bed and Xan growling in Spike's direction. "What's this then," he snapped. It had been hard enough going to bed while it was still dark but now they were waking him up after the sun had risen.

"He's upset, idiot," Xander snarled. "He's scared and doesn't handle stress well."

"Bleeding hell, you two are both losing it, ain't ya? The Watcher say anything about mood changes?" Spike said as he tried to figure out what was going on.

"Don't have no fucking mood changes," Xander snapped. "What would you feel like if your demon was ripped from you?"

"Don't fucking upset him!" Xan yelled as he shoved Spike off the bed.

"Whoa… whoa!" Spike held up his hands in mock surrender. "Gotta do something about this. Would it help if I fucked you both?"

"Can't," Xander sobbed. "You and he already did it without me. It's too late for me now."

"What are you talking about, Xander?" Xan asked, stroking his brother's hair.

"You've got Spike now and I don't have anyone," Xander said. "When he bit you I could fell the little bit of you left disappearing."

"You're talking like I claimed him," Spike sputtered.

"You did something," Xander got out before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

"Xander!" Xan screamed at the top of his lungs and clutched his twin to his chest, trying to wake him.

"Bloody hell," Spike said. When Xan moved he could see that the bite from last night was faint but still there. "Give me a sec, pet. I'll figure out what to do."

"We're going to die!" Xan screamed at him. He petting Xander's face and trying to get his twin to wake. "Xander, wake up… please, wake up… don't leave me alone."

"Right then, we're going to LA, Xan. Take some pillows down to the car for Xander and open the trunk for me. When you come back to get him we'll go down together." Going to see his Sire was the last thing Spike wanted to do, but there was no way he could let the Scoobies know what was going on, and, if he was right about how to fix Xander, Angel was the best choice.

"Why in the fuck should I listen to you?" Xan yelled. "You're the one who's trying to kill us!"

"Xan, I'm trying to make sure he's okay. This is the only way and it has to be quick." Now that Spike knew there was a bond there, even if it was faint, he could use it to keep Xan calm.

 

"I'm still mad at you," Xan grumbled as they pulled up outside the hotel. He was standing outside of the trunk, giving it a good solid thump. "This is a stupid idea. Give me one reason I should find a parking garage and let your ass out of there…"

Spike sighed inside the trunk. "Because I think I know how to fix Xander. Now open the bloody trunk before I rip it open."

"If I open the trunk here you fry, fangless," Xan snapped. "I'm going to pull around to Deadboy's parking garage."

Once Spike got out of the trunk he checked on Xander. He was looking worse after the trip. Xan had picked him up and they headed for Angel's office. "Gotta invite me in," Spike said from the doorway. He ignored the cheerleader and the watcher until he was inside. "Put him on the couch, Xan, and you," he pointed at Cordy. "Go get my poof of a Sire down here."

Cordy's mouth was hanging open as she took in the twin's of her ex-boyfriend. "Great, two Zeppo's the Great," she huffed and turned to go wake up Angel. "But I'm telling him it's all your fault!"

"You still haven't told me what we're doing here, Spike," Xan said as he laid his twin out on the couch. "You really think Angel can help or is Wesley going to do a spell or something?"

"Got an idea floating around in my head, but need to talk to Peaches first, don't I?" Spike admitted. "He always manages to pull something out of the white hat up his ass to help the innocent and can't more innocent than Xander."

"Spike," Angel growled as he came down the stairs looking half asleep with Cordy trailing behind him. "Why are you here in the middle of the day with…. Xander and Xander?"

"I'm Xan and he's Xander," Xan corrected motioning to his unconscious twin.

"Right, you wanna get your humans out of here, Sire," Spike knew calling Angel 'Sire' would get his attention. "They don't need to hear this."

Angel rubbed at his hair and eyes, ending with a grumbled sigh, "Cordy, Wesley, Gunn… wait in the weapons room. Sharpen my stakes for me…"

As soon as they were out of the room, Spike explained what had happened during the demon battle that resulted in Xander being split. "Thing is, after the Scoobies sent me home with them, Xan and I were having a bit of a shag and I kinda claimed him," he saw Angel start to glower and hurried on. "That's why he's still mostly okay. They're not stable by themselves and I think the only way to save Xander is for a vampire to claim him too."

"Kind of claimed him?" Angel groused, clutching at the bridge of his nose. "You probably didn't even mean to, but let me guess… you bit him… he drank some of your blood. He's not a whole person and that's probably why he was claimed so easily."

"You want him to claim, Xander?" Xan said with a grimace. "You sure that's the only way?"

"Only way I can figure is Xander will stabilize if he's claimed by another vampire," Spike explained. "I can't do it, already claimed you and I don't know any other ball-less vampires."

"Fine," Xan almost snarled as he moved away from the couch. "He always did like you I guess, and if it will save him I can deal with being related to Deadboy."

"I never said yes!" Angel snapped.

"You let him die and I'll stake you myself," Xan snarled as he moved into Angel's personal space.

"The other one like him?" Angel growled at Xan. He didn't remember Xander being so difficult.

"No, my Xan got all the better traits like a willingness to stake you," Spike said with a proud smirk. "Other one got all the poofy feelings and such."

"How long do you think he has if I don't claim him?" Angel managed a sideways glance at the figure curled up on the couch. He wondered how long he could put it off and maybe have Wesley search for another solution.

"He's been fading fast. Wasn't sure we'd even make it here," Spike said. "You got maybe ten minutes then I'll have to try it, but he don't like me much and I'm not sure how well trying to claim two people like that would work."

Angel couldn't let the boy die if he could save him. He already had enough guilt on his soul. He told himself it was only marking, the same that you'd do to any human minion and there wouldn't be any emotions attached. "Fine, but I'm not doing it here," Angel growled, already stalking towards the couch. "I'm taking him into my room."

When Xan went to follow Angel, Spike grabbed his arm. "Gotta let him do this his way, Xan. You know he'd never hurt a human and we don't have time to be distracting him." He held onto Xan until he stopped struggling and just watched Angel carry Xander up the stairs.

Angel set the motionless body down on his bed and had to admit the boy looked near lifeless against the black, silk sheets. He sat there for a few seconds just looking at the boy who would soon carry his mark. Angel reached down and brushed hair from his clammy forehead. 

"No one like you deserves to die…." he whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew Spike was right when he said Xander didn't have much time so he bent down and picked a spot where his neck and shoulders met. He hadn't marked or claimed anyone in all his years as Angel, and he was afraid it was going to prove to be too much of a temptation. He knew that when Willow had brought his soul back the spell had been changed. Because Willow though Buffy was his true love, only Buffy could break the curse, but he was still worried. Finally, he licked the spot once and let his fangs slide in. The taste of Xander's blood slammed into him and he'd taken several mouthfuls before he managed to stop himself. Knowing he'd already marked him as more then a minion anyway he ripped his wrist open and let a good amount of blood dribble into Xander's mouth. He didn't want the exchange of blood to be too one sided or the bond wouldn't save him.

Xander started to slowly and sweetly suck on the open wound as the blood healed him, even though he was still unconscious. He made soft whimpering sounds and tried to draw more blood from the closing cut.

The hand Angel was using to hold the back of Xander's head started to move slightly as his pinky finger began tracing tiny circles on the boy's neck. He thought about stopping him from continuing to worry blood from the closing wound, but the needy sounds he was making as he drank were too much for Angel to resist.

Even after the wound closed, Xander kept sucking on Angel's wrist, slowly waking up. Angel watched as large, brown eyes fluttered open and looked at Angel. Xander didn't jump away in fright or disgust, instead he nuzzled Angel's wrist and whispered, "More?"

"It wouldn't be safe for you to have more right now," Angel said almost regretfully as he laid Xander back on the pillow and started carding his hand through Xander's hair. The look of disappointment on Xander's face was too much for him to resist though. "Maybe later," he finally added. "Do you remember what happened and where you are?"

"Xan left me behind for Spike," Xander said quietly and pushed his head up to meet Angel's hand.

"They didn't know that would happen. As soon as they realized you were in trouble they brought you here." Angel looked away, embarrassed. "I know I should have asked you about this first, but it was the only way, and I was not sure if you would wake back up on your own."

Xander's lips were bright red from the blood and he licked at them lightly. "You want me?"

"Couldn't have created a bond this strong if I didn't want you, Xander. It's you who didn't have a choice," Angel said. The feelings coming through the bond were full of contentment and both Angel's hands were now running over Xander's chest and arms without him realizing it.

"I would've died if you didn't." Xander realized the severity of the situation. "Xan would've died, too. You saved our lives."

"I bound us together, like Spike and Xan are bound, but maybe even stronger. I'll try not to push you. How far you want to take this is up to you," Angel said. He looked down at Xander and realized that his hand had moved to start ghosting over the boy's cheek while he had been talking. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to restrain himself if Xander held back. Days were doable, weeks an outside possibility, but already his body was thrumming with need.

Xander turned his head and started to suck on Angel's fingers shyly. "I'm a virgin," he mumbled with the digits still in his mouth.

"If you want to stay that way you'd better stop now," Angel growled as he felt that tongue dance over his fingers. His fingers were now moving slowly in and out of Xander's mouth, and he knew his eyes had changed to gold. He let some of the lust he was feeling slip through the bond and smelled the instant increase in pheromones.

"Xan's not a virgin anymore and his vampire took him," Xander whispered and looked at Angel with big doe eyes. They were more alluring than any seductive gaze, but more so because Xander wasn't trying to openly seduce Angel. "Unless you don't want me?"

Angel shifted into game face as he straddled the boy. He had to be sure Xander could handle having a vampire lover before he went any further. When he felt the body underneath him arch up to meet the kiss, he growled in satisfaction. He nicked his tongue against his fangs and quickly opened a small cut on Xander's lip. There was not enough blood to give more then the barest hint of both their flavors, but it was enough for now. "I want you," Angel said with his face inches from Xander's after they broke the kiss.

"Now?" Xander asked hopefully. With the bond dancing between them, it was the first time he'd felt even vaguely whole since he'd been separated from Xan.

"Yes," Angel said as he started removing the boy's clothes. He used his strength to remove each piece of clothing without letting him up off the bed. It gave him time to work slowly and bend down to taste different parts of his body as they were exposed.

"Will I have to do anything?" Xander asked. His twin had taken all of the assertive emotions, leaving Xander with only submissive tendencies. He let Angel undress him and position him however he wanted.

"Only if you want too," Angel said softly. He knew he'd made the right answer when he saw the trusting look on Xander's face. "Right now you can just let me take care of things if you want." At Xander's nod he ran a fingernail lightly up the underside of his cock and grinned when Xander's breathing sped up.

"Oh!" Xander cried out when Angel started to play with the head of his cock. "Always thought about this… with you."

"What else did you think about me doing?" Angel asked before grabbing Xander's hand and sucking one finger into his mouth.

"You want me to tell you?" Xander squeaked and a dark blush started to rise on his cheeks. He wasn't like Buffy and he didn't know what would please this man.

"Just want to know what you'd imagined me doing," Angel said after one last nibble on the tip of Xander's finger. "I want to make sure you enjoy this too, because I know whatever we do I'm going to enjoy it."

"I want more," Xander pouted, as close to a demand as he could get.

Realizing Xander was not too worried about what he did as long as he did something, Angel put one of his own fingers in his mouth. When he pulled it out he rubbed the few beads of blood over it before offering it to Xander. Once Xander was focused on sucking any trace of blood off his finger, he twisted and bent down to nuzzle and lick along his cock.

Xander bucked his hips up and let out a sharp gasp. Angel was being slow and gentle with him, which was the opposite of what he imagined Spike was like with Xan. The feelings were overwhelming and he knew he wanted more, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for what he desired.

Angel took one last swipe of his tongue up Xander's cock before taking it in his mouth. At the same time he took his saliva slicked finger out of Xander's mouth and moved it down to his ass. He moved slowly giving him time to protest if he wanted.

Xander didn't protest, instead he spread his legs wide to expose himself better to Angel questing fingers. He might be shy, but he knew what he wanted. He wanted to have everything Xan had experienced, but, on top of that, he wanted to explore this new draw he felt towards Angel. He didn't know why he did it, but as he shifted his legs apart, he also tilted his head back to expose his neck.

Angel moaned around the Xander's cock when he felt and saw the boy signal his total submission. He started stretching him as fast as he could without causing to much discomfort. There was no way he was getting off the bed to look for lube so he planned to use Xander's cum.

Xander arched his back off the bed and cried out loudly as he came in Angel's mouth. His cries of passion could be heard throughout the hotel, and he didn't care if anyone heard him right now. All he carried about was the wet, cold mouth around his cock.

Angel savored the taste for a minute before pulling off him. He watched Xander twitch lazily under him as the aftershocks of his orgasm kept hitting him. He bit down hard on his tongue and mixed a decent amount of blood with the boys cum before using it cover his own cock. He knew the blood would ensure there wouldn't be any damage if he got a little rough. Seeing that Xander was starting to focus again his shifted to start pressing into him.

Xander whimpered softly and flinched a little at the slow stretch from Angel's cock. Now he didn't feel like half of a man. Now every emotion he possessed was screaming at him that this was right.

Angel hissed when he was all the way in his boy. Xander had moved around some while he entered him, but as soon as Angel stopped moving he tilted his head to the side again. Angel lunged down and as he fangs slid into Xander's neck he started pistoning his hips faster then he had planned.

The erotic gift of vampires was the ability to take pain and twist and mould it into sweet ecstasy. What could have been hell, was now Xander's heaven. He wasn't lost anymore because now he knew he belonged to Angel.

Angel knew it was going to be over quick. The combination of the bond, a warm body, and fresh blood had stripped any control he had. It didn't worry him too much because he knew Xander would be pulled along for the ride no matter how fast it was over. He started pounding into him even harder and put one wrist to Xander's mouth, hoping he'd know to bite it himself.

Xander's cock was hard and dripping as he seized onto Angel's wrist. The bond was telling him what Angel needed and he bit into the skin roughly, remembering he couldn't hurt this man.

Teeth tearing through his skin pushed Angel over the edge and he drove into Xander one more time. His body froze in place as he came and only the faint tremors that shook his body betrayed his orgasm. After Xander's cum splashed between them, he pulled his wrist away and lifted his head.

Xander was out cold again, but this time his colour was normal and he had a soft smile on his relaxed face. But more importantly, the boy was now wearing his mark. Angel had tried to lie to himself, telling himself that the boy would only be little more than a minion to him, but now he knew the boy belonged to him more deeply.

He cleaned Xander off and arranged him on the bed before covering him up. That large a blood exchange would have caused him to sleep for hours, and he wasn't sure how long recovering from the split would add to that. Once he was sure his boy was comfortable he took a shower and went to look for Spike.

He found the pair still in the lobby, with Xan pacing back and forth and Spike trying to calm him. Spike could sense his Sire as he came down the stairs and his eyes snapped up. "Hey boy, the poof's done."

"How is he?" Xan snarled. "Why'd you leave him alone?"

"He passed out again," Angel said calmly. He looked at this boy, who was the mirror image of Xander, but not the sweet, submissive boy he'd just marked.

"He should be fine, Xan. From the smell of him all through the poof, I'd guess he's gonna be asleep for a while as the bond forms," Spike said before turning an amused look on Angel. "Didn't expect you to take him as a mate, Peaches."

"You took him as a mate?" Xan yelled at Angel. "No… No, he wouldn't have. Angel isn't capable of stuff like that. Xander needs someone to love him."

"Not really your choice was it, boy. He's safe now and I'll make sure he's taken care of," Angel said. "I just wanted to let you know he's going to be fine and get some food. Then I'm going back to bed."

"And what? I'm just supposed to leave him here?" Xan challenged.

"Childe, did you explain to him what would happen at all?" Angel asked in exasperation.

"Spike said you'd bite him like he bit me, then he'd be fixed," Xan huffed.

"It's more then a bite, Xan. They had to bond on some level to stabilize him, and the poof created a mate's bond. There's no way either of them will agree to leave the other. Would you want to leave me here and return to Sunnydale?" Spike asked. He honestly wasn't sure what Xan's answer would be. They hadn't bonded nearly as deeply as Angel and Xander. Spike planned to remedy that as soon as possible though. There was no way his Sire could refuse the two of them the right to mate now.

"No!" Xan snapped at Spike and headed turned towards him, moving in on his personal space. "You're mine and you're not running away from this mess. You do and I'll find you and stake you, you British bastard!"

"Not gonna leave," Spike said as he let Xan grab him and push him against the wall. "But Xander feels the same way and he's going to want to stay. I'm sure Angel would be happy to have us live here with them though. One big happy family right, Sire?"

Angel scowled heavily at the thought of his troublesome Childe coming back into his fold. He wanted Xander close, but he wasn't sure he wanted Xan or Spike. "If this… change is permanent, then Xan and Xander should learn to live separate lives."

"You talked to your mate yet about how he's going to feel if you send his twin away?" Spike asked. He was sure Xander would be as upset at the idea of separation as Xan was.

"No," Angel grumbled. "I suppose you can stay for awhile, but if you act up in anyway, William… don't think I won't remind you that I'm your Sire!"

"Gonna us find a room with a bed," Spike called out as he immediately pulled Xan up the stairs. "Make sure you call Sunnydale and let them know we're here so they don't start casting spells or looking for us." Spike smirked at the sound Angel made when he heard that, but kept pulling Xan along. He had plans for his boy.

Angel decided he should make the call so he'd be able to answer Xander's questions when he woke up. There was also his own employees and friends currently in the weapons room he would have to deal with. He reached for the phone and dialed Buffy's house from memory. It ran once before he lost his nerve and hung up. After getting out his address book, he dialed Giles's house instead, opting for the less dangerous member of the Scooby gang.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked as soon as he picked up the phone and heard Angel say hello. Ever since Angel had left Sunnydale, any contact from him had been a portent of trouble. Actually, he realized, that had been true even before he'd left town.

"You notice that you're missing two boys and a pain in the ass vampire yet?"

"What are you talking about? How do you know about Xander?" Giles asked as he very carefully didn't analyze Angel's statement.

"Xander and Xan, you mean," Angel corrected, showing Giles that he knew the secret. "They're in L.A."

"Why are they in L.A.?" Giles said with a sigh. "Never mind actually, Buffy or I will be down shortly to retrieve them. You're welcome to keep Spike though."

"I'm keeping all three." Angel wanted to make it clear that they were under his protection now.

"Keeping? You can't keep Xander. If he went down there, Spike must have taken advantage of what happened and found some way to control him," Giles said.

"Xan has Spike more under control than you realize," Angel snorted. He didn't want to admit that he had a bad feeling that Xander could possibly have the same power over him.

"Angel, please cease the cryptic comments and tell me what is going on down there. If you think I'm going to let you take in Spike and a magically separated Xander because you feel like it, you are sadly mistaken."

Angel sighed heavily. "Fine. You wanted the plain truth. I've taken Xander for a mate and Spike has taken Xan."

There was a long silence from Giles. "And why did you do that?" he finally asked. He couldn't come up with a scenario where Angel took Xander as mate no matter how he tried.

"From what I understand my Childe accidentally initiated a bond between himself and the boy… well, the one called Xan. The other one, Xander, was going to die if he didn't also bond with a vampire like his twin."

"Bloody hell!" Giles wasn't sure if he was swearing because of the bond or because he was going to have to explain this to the others. "I noticed that one of them seemed less inhibited then Xander normally is and with them separated like that they would latch onto a bond. I suppose they are sleeping now?"

Angel turned his hearing into the second floor and confirmed that Xander was still sleeping, but Xan and Spike were thumping the bed vigorously against the wall. "Yes, they're both sleeping," he lied. "I'll get them to call you tomorrow evening."

"Very well, I'll try to explain to the girls, but they may still show up there tonight," Giles warned. He hung up the phone and glared at it. He was not looking forward to this.

Angel hung up the phone and knew it was time to face his own friends before he would be able to join Xander in bed. He went into the weapons room and found Wesley, Cordelia and Gunn polishing and sharpening various weapons. They should have gone home hours ago, but he knew they were hanging around to find out what happened.

They all started when Angel walked in, then went back to cleaning weapons that obviously didn't need cleaning, except for Cordelia. "Okay, Angel, what is going on with the howling and the bleached menace and my ex-boyfriend holding us at bay?" she said.

"I've taken Xander as my mate," Angel said succinctly and waited for the explosion. If the boy was going to be staying with him under his protection, he needed to see if his team would accept that.

"Angel," Wesley said hesitantly. "Xander was with Spike the whole time. Wouldn't he need to be present?"

"Xander was separated into two separate people by a demon's spell. The one with Spike calls himself Xan and the one with me is Xander."

"So, Xander gets hit by some magic, again, and decides both of him wants to sleep with you two? I guess he ran out of evil female demons." Cordy blushed and glared at Wesley and Gunn when they started laughing at her comment about Xander and evil female demons.

"You're going to have to show him more respect now," Angel said, his eyebrows dropping into a soft scowl. He wouldn't have his new mate the butt of jokes around here.

"Hey, man, I wasn't laughing at this Xander, I don't even know him, and I don't think English was either." Gunn said. "We were laughing at Cordy pointing out that her ex has dated all the available 'evil demon women'… including herself I take it. Don't promise to be nice to the annoying vamp if he stays too though."

"I'm not even nice to Spike," Angel said with a half smile. "He's always been an annoying shit, just don't stake him."

"Okay, I'm going home then," Cordy said. "I'll talk to them tomorrow and until then denial is good. You better make sure Spike knows to stay out of my way."

"Just remember that he can't hurt humans because he has a chip in his head. You'll be safe," Angel told her, then turned to the rest of them. "But don't bait him, he's still dangerous." Spike had always needed tough love to keep him line and if he was going to be sticking around, Angel had to be prepared to use a heavy hand with him again.

 

While Angel was explaining things to his people, Giles was pacing around his living room. He'd called Buffy and Willow to tell them to come over as soon as they could. He knew if they thought he'd kept this information from them it would be harder to calm them down. He jerked to a halt when he heard a knock at the door and then went to let them in.

"Giles, this better be good," Buffy said as she came into the living room. "I was watching Sex in the City."

"Yes, well, not good, but definitely important. Why don't the two of you sit down." Giles took a second to run over what he was going to say. "It seems that there were more side effects to Xander being split in two then we thought. Neither of them were very stable and after one of them 'bonded' with Spike the other started to degrade quickly. Spike took them both to L.A. and Angel bonded with the other Xander. They are both fine now though," Giles managed to get out before he was interrupted.

"What do you mean… bonded?" Buffy demanded. She didn't like that something bad had happened to Xander again, but she really hated that Angel was somehow involved.

Giles resisted the urge to berate her for not spending time reading the books he gave her to study. It was clear from the look on Willow's face that she knew what was going on. "From what I could gather Angel and Spike have each taken one of them as mates. They will all be staying in L.A. with Angel."

"When are we going to L.A. to get Xander back then?" Buffy demanded. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Angel had supposedly taken Xander as a mate. He must have been forced to do it somehow and it would be best for everyone if they were separated.

"We won't be going to L.A. If they have bonded they will all be very protective of each other. Trying to bring Xander back would only result in a fight," Giles said. "Both Xanders would be fighting us as well."

"I've been researching spells to fix them," Willow put in. "I'll just have to make sure it can work over long distances. I will find a way to make this right."

"Don't cast any spells on him without checking with me first," Giles said. "We have to find out how two vampire mating bonds will effect it, and there's a decent chance that they will not want to be recombined. If it takes too long they will have developed into different people who may not be able to recombine."

"Which is why I'll just have to find a solution more quickly," Willow said determinedly. She wanted her best friend back and wasn't going to loose him to vampires.

"Fine, just don't do anything without talking to me first, and, Buffy, you are not to try to go to L.A. under any circumstances," Giles said.

"Only Xander could get himself into this mess," Buffy sighed dramatically with the roll of her eyes. "And leave it up to us to rescue him."

"Buffy," Giles sighed and pinched his nose. "If we can find a way to undo the spell safely we will, but if you or anyone else tries to take them away from their mates all four of them will kill to stay together if that's what it takes."

"What if we just killed Spike?" Buffy perked up.

"Then Xan would make it his goal in life to kill us, maybe even if he was restored to one person. We have to leave them alone for now," Giles said. He sat down and prepared for a long night of arguing.


	3. Chapter 3

Xander woke up with his head planted firmly in Angel's armpit. Sometime, while he'd been sleeping, Angel had joined him in the bed and Xander had managed to crawl on top of the other man. It was odd not to have the chest he was resting on raising with the intake of breath or a heartbeat, but he would get used to it. It didn't take much for him to turn his head and start to nuzzle Angel's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Angel asked as he rubbed Xander's back. He wanted to make sure Xander remembered what had happened before they went any further, and before he heard the thumps and howls coming from the room down the hall. He was surprised that Xan had enough energy to keep up with Spike for as long as he had.

"Feeling better. Thank you…" Xander stopped and tried to think of what he should call Angel now. He knew that they shared a bond together now and vampire hierarchy demanded that there was no such thing as equals in clans. "Thank you… Master?"

Angel hardened instantly with Xander still nuzzling his neck, naked, and calling him master. "You don't have to call me that, Xander," Angel said. His voice came out a lot huskier then he'd intended. "We're fully mated now."

"But you like it…." Xander whispered, starting to nip at Angel's neck now as his hand snaked down to massage his cock. "See?"

"You don't have to call me that, but I'm not going to stop you if you want to," Angel groaned. Xander squeezed his cock one more time and Angel decided talking could wait and flipped them over so he was on top of Xander.

They had sex again and Angel was sure he had made more noise than Spike, even though Xander was a quiet lover. "I'll just call you Master in bed if I get that reaction," Xander teased, still recovering from panting heavily only minutes ago. "Maybe I better not do it in front of other people though."

"That might be best," Angel said as he forced himself not to try for round two just from hearing Xander say it again. "We need to get cleaned up and you need to eat."

"What kind of food do you have?" Xander asked suspiciously. He knew there would be blood in the refrigerator, but what kind of food would a vampire have around the house?

"Cordy and Wes keep some basics in the kitchen in case they get stuck here later then normal. Tomorrow we can go shopping and replace whatever you two eat today and get food for you and Xan," Angel said with a hint of a grin. He swiped a thumb over Xander's lips and showed him the faint red smear before licking it off. "You're still human so you'll need more then my blood."

"I like junk food," Xander informed him between nips of Angel's thumb. "But it's not as good as your blood."

"We can get some junk food, but you're going to eat healthy," Angel said. "You'll need the energy for training anyway."

"Training?" Xander laughed and he patted his stomach. "Look at that six pack. I'm a lean mean Xander fighting machine… who really, really digs Twinkies."

"I know you are, but both of you are going to have to train. Being mated to vampires is going to make the two of you targets even more then working with the Slayer." Angel snatched his hand away from where he had started to stroke Xander's stomach and then drifted lower. "No, not getting distracted. You need to eat, and so do I," Angel said.

"Why didn't you say so?" Xander beamed at his lover and bared his throat.

"After I've eaten some of the blood I have in the refrigerator," Angel said as he cupped Xander's neck with his hand. "Much as I enjoy that, bonding is taxing and we both need food. We better get Xan and Spike too. He never listened to vampire lore and probably forgot all about that fact."

"So if you're Spike's Sire, does that like make you Xan's father-in-law?" Xander asked with a smirk on his face.

"I have a feeling he'll be as much of a handful as Spike is. The term doesn't matter as long as he realizes that as the mate of my Childe I'm the one in charge," Angel said as they left the room. Outside the room Spike had pick he stopped and banged on the door. "We all need to eat. Be in the kitchen in five minutes or I'll be back, and, Spike, you won't like it."

Spike nudged the figured moaning on the bed with his foot. "Better get up, pet. Peaches wants to play daddy dearest to his new horde."

"I don't want to get up," Xan moaned. "And when he comes in here I'm going to blame it all on you. He did say you were the one who'd get in trouble."

"So that means I'm the one that has to get your pretty arse outta bed then, don't it? I'll carry you if I have to."

"Fine, fine, I guess I am a little hungry. Angel's not going to think he can tell me what to do now though, is he?" Xan asked. He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts and Spike's black t-shirt. "I'm not eating any pigs blood with you now, just so you know. He better have real food or Xander and I are getting some pizzas."

"Whatever ya want to eat is fine with me, pet," Spike agreed, getting out of bed and happy to see that Xan was wearing his shirt. He sure as hell didn't mind walking around in just his jeans and nothing else. "And the poof kinda is in charge as long as we're under his roof… at least he has to think he's in charge."

"I'm thinking it's a good thing he still has the soul then. Angelus as my mate's Sire would not be fun. Angel can't be too bad compared to that," Xan said as he followed Spike toward the kitchen.

Spike's answer was a snort. "Imagine evil Barney on crack. Annoying, but still powerfully immoral."

When they got to the kitchen they saw Xander seated in Angel's lap and working his way through sandwiches and a glass of milk while Angel sipped on a mug of blood. "Hey, Xan, isn't this great?" Xander asked with his mouth still half full.

"Where's the Twinkies?" Xan asked his Twin. He wanted to make a snarky comment, but Xander looked healthy and happy.

"All we have is food Cordy and Wes leave here, and neither of them eats junk food, but Angel said we can go shopping and get some good stuff tomorrow," Xander said still eating. "You better make lots of sandwiches if you and Spike have…." Xander blushed beet red before continuing. "If you've been busy I mean. Angel told me I'd be hungry from the bond, and I didn't feel that hungry but once I started eating I'm starving."

Xan sighed as his brother babbled, happy that Xander had inherited that particular habit in the split. "Fine, then we'll pick up some Twinkies for breakfast and some Fruit Loops for lunch or supper like usual then." He picked up a sandwich and opened it, noting the peanut butter and stuffed half of it into his mouth.

"Spike, heat yourself up some blood," Angel said evenly. "You should know how taxing a bond is for the two of you. Xan, you and Xander will both be limiting your junk food and eating better. You're going to need it for the training, and if you want to continue to let Spike feed from you."

"The boy likes sweets, don't see why he shouldn't have them," Spike said and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket and went to light one up.

Angel kissed Xander lightly on the neck before sliding out from under him and standing up. "Spike, you're not going to smoke inside," he said pulling the cigarette out of Spike's hand. "And you are going to listen to me. Both of them are going to be targets because human mates are so rare. They will eat right and they will train." Angel crowded Spike against the wall. "Letting you run wild when it was just you was fine, but I'll assert full Sire's rights if I think it's needed to keep them safe."

"You wouldn't, you soddin’ poof!" Spike challenged. He wasn't sure why he was pushing his Sire, but it probably had something to do with the unconscious habit of a Childe of any age, even a Master, to push their Sire's limits… to see what the boundaries were.

Angel gave Spike a grin that would have looked entirely natural, for Angelus. "I'm not going to be unreasonable, Spike, but if I think anything you're doing is endangering the health of my mate you won't like the results. That includes endangering his twin. Are we clear on that?" Angel asked in a low voice, but still loud enough for the others to hear.

Spike swallowed deeply and was the first to drop his eyes away from Angel's dangerous glare. "Yes, Sire…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Good," Angel said going back to reclaim his spot with Xander. "There's plenty of pig's blood here and I'll arrange for human blood starting tomorrow if you want it. You don't have a soul telling you not to drink it, and I can get some that's been rejected by the blood bank due to traces of alcohol."

"Oh goody," Spike sounded thrilled, but the truth was he was looking forward to a steady supply of human blood. He sat down sullenly on a chair, then looked at Xander still sweetly in Angel's lap. He looked over at Xan who was on his third peanut butter sandwich and patted his knee.

Xan glared at him. "I'm eating here, Spike. I'm not some fucking puppy."

Xander stopped eating his sandwich held mid air towards his mouth and he blinked, his eyes wide. "You think I'm like a puppy?"

Angel growled at Xan then growled at Spike for good measure. "You're not a puppy. They're just being annoying." His lips brushed Xander's neck and he took a sip of blood. At the same time he used a fingernail to put a small cut on one wrist and hold it to Xander's mouth. "This way lets us have more fun while we eat," he whispered as Xander started to move his ass back and forth in his lap.

Xander sucked on Angel's wrist for comfort, making little whimpering sounds and still watching his Twin with wounded eyes. Spike was in pure agony as his cock filled at the erotic sight before him. He wanted Xan in his lap feeding like that. "And I thought I had the slutty one…" he groused.

"Leave him alone, Spike," Xan said. "I'm the only one that's allowed to tease him and that's cuz it's like teasing myself." He started eating faster as he watched Angel's wrist fall away and Xander continue to rock back and forth with a smear of red on his lips. "I'm almost done then we can go take a shower or something."

"Or you can just jack off by yourself, boy," Spike huffed. He got out of his chair and grabbed a bottle of cold pig's blood out the fridge. He was going to go back to bed and drink it alone in peace, then take a shower by himself.

"But, I thought…" Xan started to complain then cut himself off. "Never mind, you wanna sulk instead of fucking me again then go for it."

"Survived for over a hundred years with out you to fuck," Spike snapped back.

"Why are you both being so mean?" Xander said quietly as he stopped rocking and looked between the two of them.

"Probably so they can have make up sex in about an hour," Angel tried to calm Xander down.

"Rather be having sex now," Xan muttered with a glare at Spike.

"Didn't get enough of ol' Spike before, did ya?" Spike shot back with his own glare.

"Still horny," Xan said as he walked over to Spike. He wanted to make sure what he whispered was quiet enough that Xander couldn't hear and hopefully Angel couldn't either. "Angel would probably take care of that for me, right? Isn't that that his job as my mate's Sire?" Xan had gotten so close that his lips brushed Spike's ear as he talked.

Spike's hand shot out and he grabbed the back of Xan's neck. "Follow me, boy!" he snapped as he started to drag Xan out of the room.

"Yes, Master," Xan said with a smirk as he gave Xander a thumbs up behind Spike's back.

Angel could hear Spike mutter and gripe at Xan all the way up the stairs about showing him who he belonged to. Spike might be topping, but Xan was getting what he wanted and it sounded like he was getting it hard when Angel heard a loud crash from the bathroom.

"When does everyone else come in?" Xander asked. He had finished his food and was leaning back against Angel. He had heard the crash too, but was sure they were just playing up there.

"Should be anytime," Angel said, happy to see that Xander had eaten a good amount of food. "I'll be able to get some work done and when the boys are done, you and Xan can go shopping. Spike can go with you for protection."

"Cool," Xander said happily. "I want to see Cordy and… wait, you want me to go shopping without you." He snuggled back against Angel. "That's alright. I can just tell Xan what I want and stay here if you're not going."

"Xander…" Angel sighed softly. "You're just going to get some groceries. Besides, it will allow me to get some work done."

"I can help you work, or talk to Cordy, or read a book or something. I want to stay near you," Xander said, starting to tear up. "Why are you trying to make me leave? You said you wanted me."

Angel wanted to scream at how sensitive and needy Xander was being. "I'm not trying to get rid of you. I want you."

"Then I'll stay here until you have time to go out with me," Xander said. "Can we get some new clothes too maybe. They didn't pack much and I know you never liked my clothes. You can get me things you like."

"Well, I suppose I could for just today…" Angel caved in quickly to this big, needy brown eyes. "But, when we shop, you can pick out whatever you want."

"I'll find something you like," Xander said. "There are lots of leather stores in L.A. right?" He twisted around in Angel's lap while he was talking and by the time Cordy and Wes walked in they saw Xander straddling Angel on the chair. Xander's ass was moving back and forth in Angel's lap while they made out.

"Like, get a room!" Cordy said in a disgusted voice. "Some of us have to eat in here."

Xander blushed deep red, but didn't move from his spot in Angel's arm any more then was needed to turn his head and look at her. "Hey, Cordy, Wes," he said shyly. "We weren't really doing anything."

"Well, I'd say by the dazed look on Angel's face that you were about to do something," Cordelia laughed.

"We'll meet you in the office in a minute," Angel finally managed to say. He was sure if he tried to hurry Xander off his lap or acted embarrassed in front of the others it would just upset him.

"Just a minute?" Wes asked with a completely straight face. He didn't have much of a sense of humour, but when he did say something, it was usually pretty good.

Before Angel could say anything, a howl echoed down from upstairs. "If you think we need more time I can send you to go get Spike," Angel said with a smirk. He could feel Xander grin at that, even though his face had been pressed into Angel's chest since the teasing had started. "I think he and Xan are in the shower."

"That's it! I'm buying earplugs," Cordy whined loudly. "Are vampires always so loud?"

Xander waited until they were both gone before he straightened up on Angel's lap. "Wow, Cordy has gotten a lot nicer working for you," he said seriously. He got up after one more kiss and started putting away the dirty dishes from the four of them. "I'll clean up in here okay?"

"Alright," Angel sighed loudly and got up. "Why don't you read a book or watch TV… I think there's a working one around here somewhere. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"I should talk to Xan and make sure he's okay. Then we need to decide what to tell everyone back in Sunnydale, and I want to talk to Cordy then I'll come help you. I can research stuff for you or Xan and I could do some repairs on the hotel. How long are you going to be working?" Xander said on one breath.

Angel blinked at him and then turned to Wesley. It wasn't like they had a schedule or anything. As things stood, when Cordy had a vision, then they'd go into action, but if not they would just go out and kill whatever vampires or demons were causing problems. Xander was definitely excitable to say the least.

At Angel's helpless look through the kitchen door, Wesley came back in. "We don’t have set hours really, Xander. We get some people who come in to hire us, and we also take care of messages the Powers That Be send us through Cordelia," he said. "Other then that it's just paperwork and whatever comes up." He turned to Angel. "You have told Giles and the others what is going on already, right? I don't fancy a visit from all of them."

"Yeah, I told them," Angel quickly agreed. "And I told them the boys would call them tonight. I'd rather be here for that… Xander, why don't you collect Xan from Spike and do that now?"

"Okay," Xander agreed as he put the last of the dishes in the sink. "Are they done? I don't want to interrupt him and Spike doing that."

Angel tuned his hearing in and could only hear one person moving around upstairs. He chuckled fondly and told Xander, "Spike has the energy of a log after a good fucking. Sounds like Xan wore him out."

"I'm glad Spike picked Xan and not me. Do you want us to call from your office?" Xander asked as he stood in front of Angel and waited for a kiss before he went upstairs.

Angel gave him a quick kiss, wondering how he'd gotten so whipped, so fast. He'd never had a lover so sweet and trusting or so needy. He shooed Xander upstairs to collect his twin, telling him to meet back in his office. This time he'd like Xander sitting in his lap when he made the call. It would allow him to overhear anything that was said, but also keep the boy close if he needed comforting.

Upstairs Spike poked Xan as he tried to block out the sound of knocking by covering his head with a pillow. "Better get that Xan. It's the other you and he's getting upset because you're not answering. You get him upset and the poof's going to yell at us and ruin the post shagging mood."

"Useless lump," Xan grumbled as he got out of bed. He pulled on some jeans and nothing else as he stumbled towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming… I'm coming…"

"Hey," Xander said excitedly. "Are you and Spike having fun? Angel said you wore him out and I could come get you. We need to call Sunnydale so they know we're okay and don't try to come get us." He grabbed Xan's hand and started pulling him downstairs.

"Be gone for a few minutes, honey, have to call your in-laws," Xan called out to Spike sarcastically.

"Fuckin' Slayer is not my in-law," Spike called back as he dragged himself out of bed. If he knew those chits, they were going to try to screw everything up and he wanted to be where he could hear what they said.

"You're lucky they don't make us have a shotgun wedding to protect my virtue!" Xan shot back as Xander dragged him down the hall. He loved the constant bickering between them that continuously built up the sexual tension until it ready to burst.

"Do you think they're going to be really mad at us?" Xander asked as they got close to the office. "I think Buffy's going to be mad at me, but not as mad at you."

"We're the same person to them, Xander," Xan sighed. "They'll be mad at Angel and Spike. We can't let that happen."

"I won't let them be mean to Angel," Xander said showing his first spark of real anger since the split. It passed quickly though and he hurried over to Angel, dragging Xan with him.

"Morning, Peaches!" Xan called out with a large grin as they entered Angel's office.

Angel winced at the thought of putting up with nicknames from Spike and Xan for the foreseeable future then glared at Cordy who was checking out the bare-chested Xan. Her looking at Xan like that got him almost as jealous as if she was looking at Xander , and he immediately pulled Xander into his lap. "Close the door," he hissed when Spike sauntered in.

Spike picked up that Cordy was checking out his Xan and changed into game face just long enough to snap at her with his fangs. He closed the door after she shrieked and fled through the door. "Guess that means we can't saunter round here naked?"

Angel just shook his head at Spike before turning back to the twins. "I brought two phones in here so you can talk to them at the same time. I talked to Giles last night yesterday and explained what had happened, but they all want to talk to both of you, just try not to upset them and don't let them upset you," Angel said. He had considered having Xan talk to them so Xander didn't have too, but realized Xan by himself would probably piss them off enough to come to L.A.

Xander was sitting comfortably on Angel's lap and Spike grumbled to himself. Xan might not sit in his lap, but he was going to get close to the boy whether he liked it or not. He came up behind Xan and wrapped his arm around the boy's waist. "Better make the call and let them know no one is taking you away from me."

Angel dialed the phone and waited for Giles to pick up. "I'm going to put them on in a second," Angel said after hellos were exchanged. "Make sure you keep Buffy and Willow under control. I don't want either of them upset." Giles was still sputtering when Angel passed the phone to Xander and pushed a second phone toward Xan.

"Xander, tell us he hasn't turned you," was the first thing out of Buffy's mouth when she got hold of the receiver. Of course, it didn't cross her mind that if Xander had been turned, he wasn't likely to confess it.

"Angel wouldn't turn me unless I wanted him too," Xander said shaking his head. "Are you and Willow okay?"

"We're fine," Willow said over the other phone in Giles house. "We're just worried about you. How could you let this happen to you Xander?"

"What do you mean? You were there and there was no way to stop the demon from spitting us," Xander said. He looked over at Xan questioningly.

"She wants to know why I let Spike bite me," Xan clarified for his twin.

"You're both on the phone?" Buffy asked. "Well the one of you that knows what's going on can explain why this happened. I didn't think you'd do something as dumb as letting a vampire bite you."

"You spread your legs for a vampire too, you know why I did it!" Xan snapped over the line. He hated it when Buffy put him down like he was some stupid little pet.

"Xander, why are you being so rude?" Willow asked.

"I'm Xan," he snapped. "And I knew what I was doing. She did the same fucking thing!"

Xander put the phone down on the desk and snuggled further back into Angel's lap. "I don't want to talk to them anymore," he whispered.

Angel rubbed the back of his head and settled Xander's neck against his neck. "You don't have to, pet."

"Now you've upset Xander. We're happy here so just leave us alone. Spike and Angel will take care of us," Xan snarled into the phone.

"I'll fix this," Willow was sobbing on the other end of the line. "I promise I'll fix this!"

Angel grabbed the phone off the desk. "You try casting any spells on my Xander without my permission and you won't like the consequences," he growled. He and Angelus were in total agreement on this point and Angel could feel his anger at a threat to his mate like it was a physical thing.

Spike plucked the phone out of Xan's hand, "Me and my Sire are on the same page here. You mess with my boy and I'll show you how I got the name Spike."

"This is all your fault," Buffy yelled while Willow fell silent. "You took him to Angel. I should come show you why I'm the Slayer."

"Because you look good in high heels and like holding something long and pointed isn't very scary," Spike growled back. "The boys are staying here."

"Enough, you've talked to them and know they are fine," Angel said. "If they want to talk to you they'll call you. If you want to talk to them, send a letter." He hung up the phone before they could answer and motioned for Spike to do the same.

Xander was shaking in Angel's lap and Xan looking like he was ready to kill someone. Spike pulled Xan into a tight hug, locking his arms so the boy wouldn't get away. "You're still mine!"

Xan stiffened for a minute before started to wiggle out of his clothes while trying to pull Spike's off at the same time. "Show me," he hissed. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Xander blush then follow his lead on Angel, but more hesitantly. Xan grinned. He knew Xander needed Angel to claim him even more then he needed Spike's claim after that call.

"Kinky for a brat like you," Spike hissed into his ear. "Gonna show everyone who you scream for."

"Not going to be the only one who screams," Xan promised before latching onto Spike's neck and biting hard enough to draw a little blood. While Spike's surprised howl was still echoing through the small room Xan kicked his pants off before sliding to his knees and tugging Spike's pants down.

Spike had always liked his lovers feisty and more than half crazy. Xan certainly fit the bill as he engulfed Spike's cock in his hot mouth. He knew it was just a matter of time before the boy got it in his head that he should take Spike and maybe, just maybe, Spike would let him do it after a little fight.

Xan moaned happily when Spike got a good grip on his hair and started thrusting into his mouth harder. He was planning on getting fucked though, so he was making sure he didn't let Spike get too close. He knew from experience that Spike could stay hard, but he was more forceful if they fucked before he got off for the first time.

The sounds and sights nearby were turning Xander on as he stripped off Angel's shirt completely. He noted the effects Xan's actions had had on Spike, so he decided to try it on Angel. He leaned forward to bite Angel, but it wasn't savage or fierce, more like a kitten pretending to be a big cat.

Angel rumbled encouragingly. He hadn't been to sure this was a good idea, but it seemed like Xander was getting some good ideas watching his twin. After Xander had managed to get a little blood he pulled him back up and tasted his own blood on his boy's lips. He took in the glazed look in Xander's eyes after the kiss and decided he'd start pulling Xander's pant's off.

Xander leaned in close and whispered, "Master, please…"

"Looks like we're a good influence on them," Spike whispered to Xan as he pulled his boy up for a kiss. As much as he liked Xan on his knees in front of him he needed to fuck him after that call to Sunnydale. He pushed Xan's hands aside and quickly divested himself of his pants before pushing Xan facedown onto the desk Angel and Xander were sitting behind.

"Better fuck me good this time, Blondie…" Xan hissed out his challenge. He wanted Spike to fuck him in front of Angel. He knew the man was his lover's Sire and there was something kinky and powerful about the idea of doing it in Angel's personal space.

Angel diverted his attention from a moaning Xander while one hand kept preparing him. He eyes met Spike and he smirked for a second. In spite of all the things that had happened between them, this brought back memories of previous times when things had been better between them. He got an answering smirk from his Childe then focused back on his mate. He claimed Xander's lips in a kiss as he lifted him up and let him start to slowly sink down on his cock.

Spike wasn't about to let his Sire outdo him and entered Xan only a few seconds after Angel had entered Xander. He knew his boy’s hands were braced on the desk and started to pound into him, wanting to make him scream for everyone. To let them all know who the boy belonged to.

"Angel," Xander moaned louder and louder as Angel picked up the pace. He could hear Spike and Xan behind him, but it wasn't really registering anymore. Even when he threw his head back and to the side, asking wordlessly for Angel to feed again, he was focused on his mate. He knew Angel would protect him.

Angel sank his fangs deeply into Xander's shoulder and he could feel the bond dancing between them, echoing and reverberating their ecstasy. Feeding from Xander wasn't like feeding from a normal human. The blood tasted the same, but Angel could sense something different and unique lingering on his tongue. Blood always told a story and slightly opened the mind to the giver's soul. Angel knew that Xander was only half of a soul that was living in Xan.

Watching Angel feed, Spike couldn't help but speed up as he pounded into Xan. The desk was starting to shake between his thrusts and Xan's movements. He watched Xan barely tilt his head. Nothing as blatant as Xander, but enough to let Spike know that his boy needed the same connection his twin did. "You haven't screamed yet," he whispered as his fangs dragged along Xan's neck below his ear. "Let go."

"Fucking bastard!" Xan wailed as Spike bit into the marks on his shoulder. For whatever reason, since Spike had bit him that first time it was always more sensitive than any other part of his skin, other than his cock.

Angel could feel himself getting close faster then he'd expected. The pheromones in the room were almost overpowering and the sounds of his Childe and his mate were making it even harder to slow down. He pulled Xander's head down to his neck knowing that his boy was so responsive he'd come just from the blood and Angel's orgasm.

Xander followed Angel's lead and bit into his lover's neck. Again, it wasn't a savage bite, but it was driven by passion. His cries as he came were muffled against Angel's skin.

Xan grabbed Spike's wrist when it was dropped in front of him and bit into it. He was shoving backwards into Spike's thrusts while drinking heavily. As soon as he started to cum he dropped Spike's wrist and screamed. Spike and Angel both answered his screams with howls and Xander's moans increased in volume to match. Finally they slumped into their mates.

"Feels nearly whole again…" Xan and Xander both panted in unison.

"Good shag will fix almost anything," Spike said with a smirk as moved around inside Xan a few more times before slowly pulling out. "Isn't that right, Xan?"

"Fucking bastard," Xan repeated his earlier curse with a purr, but now it sound like a term of an endearment. "It was all right, I guess…"

"We could give it another try," Spike said. "But I'm sure the poof's pets are going to be sore if they stay crouched against the door much longer." He said the last part loud enough for them to hear and Xander blushed when he heard them moving away from the door.

"Shush now, Xander," Angel whispered in his ear, "Nothing to be ashamed of. I'll have a nice little talk with them about privacy."

"It's okay," Xander said quietly. "I'll do whatever you want, but sometimes I can't help the blush. I think I got all the blushing and Xan got none of it."

Angel thought for a moment that Xander was going to cry with the way his body shaking, but then he heard a soft laugh from his lover. The laugh got louder until Xander was hiccupping with the effort to stop. "You hired perverts!" he burst out suddenly.

"We weren't the one's doing a kinky four way sex thing while on the phone to Sunnydale," Cordy called back. "Are you all done in there?"

"Vampires have great stamina and I bet we could suck them off in no time flat!" Xan called back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Xan, stop," Xander hissed as he blushed again. He slid out of Angel's lap and sat on the floor next to him while he pulled his clothes back on. "Do you want me to get you some blood, Angel?"

"What, you really believe what mom told you that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach?" Xan snorted. "It's through his cock. Take a lesson from me. If Peaches wants a snort of the old blood juice, he'll get it himself. You don't see me pampering Spike here!"

"Spike, control him or I will," Angel growled when he felt Xander press back against his legs shaking slightly. Once he was sure he'd gotten his point across, he pulled Xander to his feet. "Some blood would be nice, pet. Get yourself something to drink, too."

"Do you have any root beer?" Xander asked. He doubted it since Spike and Xan hadn't exactly managed to out shopping yet, but it didn't hurt to ask for his favourite drink.

Angel paused for a second. He knew he'd seen root beer somewhere. "Ask Wes to give you some of his. We can replace it later." He waited until Xander was out of the room before turning on Spike and Xan. "I meant it when I told you to leave him alone. That goes for you as well. Xan," Angel said. He hadn't wanted to threaten Xander's twin in front of him, but he was going to warn him now that they were alone.

"Leave him alone? I was him!" Xan spat back. "He's acting like a pussy."

Angel was half out of his chair before he remembered that Xander wouldn't handle the sight of him beating Xan too well. "Spike, if he doesn't behave himself you and I will have a long, long talk," He said meaningfully.

"Shut your cake hole, Xan," Spike said. He remembered that look on his Sire's face and he wasn't to be messed with. "Why don't we go out and get some decent nosh. I gotta stock up on some fags anyways."

Before Xan could answer, Xander rushed back into the room with his hands full of drinks. He carefully handed Angel a mug of blood, then pushed a mug of blood and glass of root beer in front of Xan before sitting back down in Angel's lap. "Wesley said to make sure we replaced his root beer," he informed Angel after he was seated.

"Xan and Spike will do that," Angel said and wrapped his arm around Xander's waist. "Will you need a list, or will Xan know everything you like?"

"We like the same things," Xan said quietly. He passed the blood over to Spike and drank his soda. While he was drinking he caught Xander's eye and gave him a small smile. It pissed him off to see himself that meek again, but he didn't want to upset Xander too much.

Angel huffed, a little happy to see that Xan wasn't going to upset Xander anymore. "You can buy junk food like Twinkies, but I want you to buy some healthy food as well. I want both Xander and you eating fruit, vegetables and good meat. Oh, and Spike… no cigarettes."

"Bloody hell, I'll smoke them outside, but I'm not going to give up my fags just because you don't like it. I'm already playing nice with humans and can't hunt. I've got to have some vice," Spike groused.

"I can think of a fag you can have anytime," Xan cracked with a snort.

"Fine," Angel said. "Send Wesley and Cordy in when you leave." He loosened his grip on Xander enough that the boy could get off his lap if he wanted too. He had promised to talk to his people about privacy and he wanted to get it out of the way.

"You want me to go now?" Xander whispered in his ear as the other two left, sending them in with a quick, "The poof wants to see you."

"You're welcome to stay," Angel said. He knew Xander didn't want to leave and was hoping if he wasn't pushed away he'd get more comfortable. Maybe then he wouldn't be so worried every time Angel was out of his sight.

"I'll be good," Xander promised and snuggled in closer to Angel. "Won't even know that I'm here. Quiet as a mouse. Oh, you'd better drink your blood before it gets cold. What setting do you usually nuke it on? Too bad there wasn't a blood setting, like the popcorn one."

Angel was still grinning at Xander's babble as a clearly nervous Cordy poked her head through the door. He could see Wesley hovering behind her. "Come in you two," he said. We're dressed now."

"Will this be a… regular occurrence?" Wesley coughed after the question. The cries of all four men had echoed through the old hotel, making it impossible to ignore. Of course, he'd had a first row seat with Cordy in front of the door.

"Probably," Angel said, not fighting his smirk. "We'll try to avoid giving you free shows, but if we do, I expect you to avoid spying on us in the future."

"We weren't spying!" Cordy tried to deny the accusation. "We were just making sure you were okay. Spike sounded like he was killing Xan."

"Spike wouldn't really hurt him," Xander said quietly. "Xan just pushes a lot. I think they like that."

"Remind me of an old married couple always nagging at each other," Wesley chuckled. "But that fits into one of the stereotypical categories of master vampire's mate."

 

Dawn was not far off when all four of them sat down to dinner. Spike and Xan had been moving around the hotel all night after they went shopping. Angel knew they were having sex in as many rooms as they could, but they had been far enough away from the lobby that they hadn't scared anyone. He had been busy with paperwork, and Xander a few times. The boy hadn't left his side all night and every few hours had all but asked to be fucked. If Angel hadn't known he was doing it to reassure himself that Angel was still happy with him, it would have been perfect.

"You buy enough Twinkies, Xan?" Xander asked. He had found the nutritional meal that Wesley had cooked for them distasteful. Angel swore he'd learn to cook, but Xander had the feeling he was the one who'd have to learn if they wanted something decent to eat other than bland English food.

"Yup, it's all stashed in the cupboard. Angel gave us lots of money to shop with." He looked up at Angel with a slight smirk. "Have we eaten enough health food yet, dad?"

"Be more like father-in-law!" Spike snorted. He loved it that his boy was able to get under Angel's skin, even a little bit. "Oh Peaches, got some of those little marshmallows if you want some to float in your blood. Really nice when they melt and get all squishy…"

"You two can have some now," Angel said while ignoring Spike's comment. "Not so much you can't sleep though. We're going to start your training tomorrow night and you'll want to be awake for that."

The Twins bolted out of their chairs and Xan seized the Twinkie's box, throwing three to Xander. "That should be enough to start with," he mumbled as he tore into his first Twinkie.

Angel pulled Xander back into his lap and grabbed one of his Twinkies. "Maybe I should try one of these," he said thoughtfully as he pulled it out of its wrapper. He hid a grimace of distaste at the sweetness. Deciding to put the remainder to good use he broke off pieces of it and fed them to Xander. The filling got all over his fingers and required a lot of sucking on Xander's part to get it all.

Spike watched the scene jealously. "Suppose if I rubbed that on my cock would be the only way could get Xan to accept food from me that way," he grumbled to himself.

Xan grabbed a few more Twinkies out of the box with one hand and Spike with the other. "We're going to bed now. Goodnight Xander." He ignored Angel's chuckle as he dragged an unresisting Spike after him.

"Night Xan!" He called out to his Twin than whispered in Angel's ear. "Would you like me more if I was more like Xan?"

"I like you not him," Angel said carefully. "I'm sure you'll get more confidence with time." He felt Xander start to tense up in his arms. "It's okay, I just want you to be yourself."

"Not gonna get us mixed up?" Xander asked. His twin was the other half of his soul, but he didn't want Angel touching him the way the vampire touched him. He was damn insecure, but Xan did look exactly like him.

"Couldn't happen. You're mine and Xan belongs to Spike. Any vampire would be able to tell the two of you apart by smell alone," Angel said. "Spike knows I'd stake him if he touched you and I'm not going to exercise my Sire's rights with Xan," Angel said as he tried to calm Xander down with touch.

"Sire's rights?" Xander asked softly.

Angel wanted to curse when he realized what he'd said. "Spike, and everything that's his, belongs to me as his Sire. I'm not going to do that with Xan though."

"Xan belongs to you?" Xander's voice cracked. "So does Spike?" He didn't like theses possibilities. If he screwed up, Angel would have his choice of Xan or Spike to replace him with.

"Pet, stop worrying. Spike has belonged to me for a long time. If I had wanted him I could have had him, but I didn't. He and I don't get along and Xan is too much like him to interest me." Angel gave up trying to explain it when realized his words weren't calming Xander down. Leaving a mess in the kitchen, he picked him up and started carrying him to their bedroom where he could show him there was no reason to worry.

"Gonna fuck me now?" Xander started to babble. "Cause you always fuck me to shut me up now. You don't think I know, but I do…"

"I don't this to shut you up," Angel said as he started pulling Xander's clothes off. "But if you won't believe me when I tell you not to worry, I thought I could show you not to worry." He felt like he was rapidly getting out of his depth and had no idea how to make it better.

"Do you love me?" Xander asked quietly, but still clutching at Angel. He thought Angel did, but he'd never said it.

Angel carded his fingers through Xander's hair for a second while he thought about it. He'd wasn't sure if he'd ever told anyone that before, but he could tell that Xander wouldn't be content with having feelings just demonstrated. "Yes, Xander, I do love you. We wouldn't have bonded like this otherwise."

Xander's reaction was instantaneous and he pushed Angel back onto the bed. "I love you, too," he pronounced eagerly and started to kiss his way down Angel's body. "I wish there was a way to mark you…" He stopped to quickly undo Angel's shirt. "Xan said that he wanted everyone to know that Spike belonged to him. I want everyone else to stay away from you. Figure the easiest way to do that is to say near you…"

Angel chuckled. "You're staying near me to make sure I behave?" When Xander nodded Angel pulled him into a hug. "There is a way. I could see if Wesley has a copy of the spell and the ingredients. I'll ask him tomorrow."

"I'm glad this happened to me," Xander said, nipping at Angel's nipples lightly. "I never would have found you any other way. And you're saying that Wesley can hook up a big mystical neon sign that flashes 'Vampire Stud Belongs To Xander Harris'?"

"To other demons maybe," Angel said as he let Xander take the lead. "And you'll get a mystical sign of your own that lets them know you belong to me. Even the ones that can't smell it will know." He moaned as Xander slipped down lower.

Xander could sense that Angel was enjoying him a little more aggressive. He scanned all of the conversations with Xan concerning what Spike and he did in bed, trying to think of something he could do. "Would you like it if I rode your cock hard?" he said, using the exact phraseology Xan had used in their conversation.

Angel groaned when he heard Xander say that. He probably didn't realize it, but riding Angel like that would be even more of a submission then the other things they'd done. "Yeah, pet, I'd like that," Angel growled out.

"See, I can be forceful!" Xander crowed, unbuckling Angel's belt. "I'll ride it really hard. You'll see. I'll take it all!"

"I know ya can, pet, and I'm going to enjoy it," Angel said. He was in full game face and watching intently as Xander prepared himself. The way he was biting his lower lip as he focused on getting everything just right for Angel was almost more of a turn on then watching him move and twist in reaction to his own fingers.

"This is way better than sex with a woman ever was," Xander panted and he continued to work his fingers in and out. "But it's not enough… I need you."

"I'm right here, pet," Angel said as he kept himself from just grabbing Xander and slamming into him. "I want to watch you take all of me on your own." He ghosted his hands over Xander's chest and arms without actually touching him.

Xander gripped Angel's cock firmly and lowered himself slowly into his length. "Oh," was all he managed to gasp, but it was the look on his face that showed his pure ecstasy.

Once Xander was fully impaled and moving on his own, Angel brought his hands up to rest on Xander's thighs. Not directing him at all, but giving him more contact. He let Xander fuck himself until he could tell his boy was starting to tire. Once he felt the first tremor in Xander's legs, he ran his finger from the root of Xander's cock to it's tip and whispered, "Cum."

Xander brought himself up, with his legs tense and shaking, he drove himself hard onto Angel's cock. Only when Angel was buried into as far as he could be would he cum. He looked beautiful with his head thrown back and eyes closed.

Angel held out for the first few seconds of Xander's ass clenching with his orgasm before giving in. He threw his head back and howled until they were both done then arched up off the bed to sink his fangs in Xander's neck.

"Master!" Xander groaned, knowing full well the effect it would have on Angel in this state.

Angel growled as he used his strength to twist around with Xander underneath him. He was still close to the edge from the blood and the way his boy was acting that it didn't take more then a few stroke before he came again. This time he made sure Xander could reach his neck as he fed again.

Xander bit down on Angel's neck harder than he ever had before. His blunt teeth were able to cut Angle's skin enough to pull a few drops of blood free before the wound healed. In the back of his mind, this whole encounter managed to lessen at least a few of his insecurities.

 

"Sire, this isn't going to work," Spike said so softly Angel could barely hear him. They were watching their boys work the punching bags after trying to spar. "Xander can't bring himself to hit you even in training and mine, well, all he wants to do is convince me to fuck him on the mat. Neither of them is learning anything."

"I saw Xander… the full Xander fight and he was good for human," Angel sighed. "It's not that they lack technique, it's just…"

"We should switch," Spike answered then took a half step backwards at the look on Angel's face. "I meant for sparing you fucking stupid ponce." He glanced at the door to the training room, wondering if he could make it out if he needed to.

"I think we should train ourselves," Angel growled, cracking his knuckles. "You're too rusty and talk back too much, Childe."

"Come off it, Sire. I'm exactly the vampire you wanted. Not my fault you got a soul and changed the rules now is it? We should be figuring out how to make sure our mates are safe, not fighting with each other."

"You don't fight enough with that chip in your head," Angel shot back, launching a series of punches and kicks that Spike dodged. "And if I made you this way I can mould you into what I envision again."

"Fought plenty back in Sunnyhell," Spike ground out as held his own. "I'm all growed up now and you're not gonna change me." He could sense the boys watching them and knew they needed to end this quick, but he wasn't going to submit.

"Already have you under my roof again!" Angel growled as he tested his Childe. He wasn't using life ending moves, but he still wanted to push Spike and himself.

"I got no problem taking Xan and getting the hell out of here. Don't know if your pet's going to be very happy when we leave because of you," Spike growled back.

"And you think yours will leave either?" Angel challenged, now just circling Spike. "Better get it through your head that we're stuck together. I don't care if you're a Master Vampire or not, you'll always be my Childe!"

"You're not going to leave are you, Xan? I don't want you to leave, but I won't leave Angel," Xander said as they watched the two vampires fight. When Xan didn't answer he wedged himself into a huddle in the corner of the room.

Angel could sense his mate's distress, but the demon caged deep inside him was crying out to subdue his unruly offspring. Angel hissed at Spike in game face, wanting to lunge at him and drink from him to re-establish his dominance, but he knew Spike wouldn't go down without a fight. He hissed again, but backed away to corner were Xander was huddled.

Spike laughed at Angel. "Knew you were a poof," he said moving back to Xan who was still standing by the punching bag.

His own Childe laughing at him and looking at him like he was no threat made Angel snap. He lunged at Spike, pushing him again the nearest brick wall with a loud crack. Angel didn't even bother to talk, instead plunging his fangs into his Childe's neck.

Xander started almost subsonic whines as he started rocking in the corner. He hadn't thought Angel would leave him so soon, but it was the next day and he had Spike in his arms and was feeding from him.

Angel gulped down his Childe's blood from the gash on his neck and pulled away to howl loudly. Blood dripped down his chin and he pulled Spike after him towards his mate. Angelus was more in control than he had been in decades.

"What?" Xander asked. His eyes darting between Angel's snarling face and Spike's neck which was currently being held right in front of him. He had no idea what was going on and Xan's angry pacing off to the side was adding to his unease.

"Feed!" Angel rumbled out the command. His Childe had to be shown that his mate ranked higher than him. This would re-establish the hierarchy in his clan.

Xander started at the barely contained violence in Angel's voice. He bent down and lapped at the open wound on Spike's neck. He was used to Angel's blood already, but feeding from someone else felt wrong. He got a small mouthful down before he pulled away with a grimace. There was a faint resemblance to Angel in the blood, but he didn't like the taste of it. He wiped the back of his mouth against his mouth as he looked up at Angel, hoping that had been enough.

Angel threw Spike onto the floor and his eyes were flashing fiery gold. "My Mate! My Childe! My Family!"

"Angel, what's going on?" Xander asked from the corner he'd huddled in again after Angel pulled Spike away. He watched as Xan darted around Angel to grab Spike and pull him to the side of the room.

Angel snatched Xander from the corner and easily picked him up, to crush him against his chest. Still in game face, he pressed against Xander's neck and rumbled, "My mate…"

"Yours, Angel, yours," Xander answered. He still wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that the answer to that comment almost instinctively. "Is he going to be okay?" He gestured to where Spike was starting to stir in Xan's arms.

"That was barely more than a mosquito bite for a vampire," Angel snorted. Spike's pride would be more hurt than anything else and the worst he would have to deal with was conflict between being a Childe and Master Vampire at the same time.

"Fuck," Spike moaned from his spot in Xan's arms. He couldn't believe his Sire had managed to best him like that, and let a human feed from him. He was raging and wanted to destroy something. Knowing he was restrained by his chip as well as his Sire just made the anger worse. His thoughts were interrupted when Xan thrust his bloody wrist in front of him.

Spike seized the bloody wrist, letting the newly familiar taste of his mate's blood comfort his wounded pride. He started to gulp down the blood, getting lost in the dance of the ruby liquid gliding down his throat.

Xan started to pull away when he started to get lightheaded. He saw Spike's face twinge with a brief flash of pain the chip fired lightly, before he wrist was released. "Better?" he asked faintly while he tried to focus on Spike enough to see if his wounds were closing.

"Yeah, pet," Spike answered back, not even thinking about the use of the endearment. Right now his demon was screaming in his head, but he couldn't attack Angel. Angel had just reminded his Childe of his rank and if Spike wanted to stay in Angel's territory, he'd have to submit at least the most basic level of respect.

"Xan, not pet," Xan mumbled quietly as he leaned back against Spike. He just wanted to go to sleep with Spike near him and away from Angel. He could see Xander and Angel moving around in the corner and it looked like their clothes were coming off, but, for once, he was too tired to even think about initiating sex with Spike.

"My pet," Spike repeated. He'd never told the boy how much he meant to him and he probably wouldn't, but he wanted him to know at least a little. "You're mine."

Xan thought about arguing, but he was too tired. Plus, he knew that it was true. "Yours, but still don't like pet," he mumbled. He wasn't going to give in totally. He yawned and snuggled a little closer to Spike. "Sleepy, hungry."

"Gonna get outta here," Spike mumbled back, but his own speech was starting to slur. Sleeping on the floor of the combat room wouldn't normally appeal to him, but Xan was close and his mate's blood was still running through his system.

"Yeah, Angel's mean," Xan said as he and Spike slid down onto the floor. As tired as he was he still tried to put himself between Spike and Angel.

Spike settled on to the floor and pulled Xan against his chest, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist. "I'll protect ya, pet," he managed to mumble.

Xander hadn't been able to hear what they were saying but he'd looked over every now and then while Angel was calming him down. He was tired of getting so confused by things between all of them, but as long as Angel kept coming back to him it was alright. "This was important wasn't it?" he asked softly after it looked like Spike and Xan were asleep.

"Very important," Angel whispered back, still not calm enough to return to his human face yet. "After the binding Wesley cast on us, Spike needed to learn to respect your position as my mate. He might be barking about leaving, but he won't."

"Good, I don't want Xan to leave." He pulled himself out of Angel's grasp. The mere mention of the binding had his whole body pulsing with need, but he had to make sure Xan was okay first. "I need to get them a blanket. Xan will get cold sleeping there even if Spike won't," he explained as he went to the storage locker to find something to cover them up with.

"Spike always was my most difficult Childe," Angel huffed under his breath. Now that he was tied down with Xan in his life, his troublesome Childe seemed to be more stable at least.

"He's just like, Xan. They both like to fight just to fight," Xander said. "But I think he likes you just like Xan really likes me." He draped a blanket over the two off them and scuttled back to Angel's side when Spike growled in his sleep.

Angel welcomed Xander back into his embrace, petting the back of Xander's head. "The bond between a Childe and Sire is… difficult. Especially when they aren't fledglings anymore. There was a time that Spike… William was dependant on me."

"Kinda like I am now?" Xander asked. He couldn't imagine Spike as anything other then the 'Big Bad'.

"No, not exactly like you," Angel smiled at his mate. Xander didn't have a savage bone in his body, where as William the Bloody, later to become Spike for his affinity for torturing victims with a railroad spike, had been a terror. Angelus used to call him his savage beauty and would relish and beat the maliciousness more so into his Childe. "He was never as sweet as you."


	5. Chapter 5

Spike wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up again. The lights were out in the training room and it was hard to see in the inky blackness even for him. He could feel Xan wrapped around him and a blanket over them. He listened for a second to make sure his pet's heart rate was back to normal after the blood loss. It was still a little slow and he bit his wrist open and pressed it to Xan's mouth. It would wake him up and give him back his strength. Plus, it would make him horny and Spike wanted a good shag before he faced his Sire.

Xan woke up as the blood slipped down his throat. His hand seized Spike's wrist so he couldn't take it away. He was quickly becoming addicted to Spike's blood and the effects it had on his body. Spike could fuck him roughly, but he would heal quickly afterwards.

"That's it," Spike moaned as Xan sucked on his wrist and started moving his body against him in time to his swallows. "Finish up now. Gonna bend you over and fuck you hard as soon as you've had enough blood."

In answer to Spike's panted command, Xan bit into the healing wound to draw more blood. "Never enough," Xan growled back.

"Greedy, ain't ya?" Spike let Xan take a few more gulps before he pulled his arm away and pushed him face down on the mat they had been sleeping on. "Too many clothes," he muttered as he pulled a knife out of his boot. Holding Xan relatively still with one hand, he started cutting off his clothes. The knife scored the flesh below the clothes in a few places and Spike's mouth was watering. He'd have to remember just how much the chip would let him do as long as it was foreplay.

"And you fucking talk too much!" Xan growled back. "You're acting like a bunny with fangs! Fuck me already!"

A few more cuts and Spike ripped off the last of Xan's clothes. He started licking each of the cuts, enjoying the blood and sealing the wounds. He was pulling his own clothes off at the same time, and was naked by the time Xan had been thoroughly licked. "Fuck," he grumbled as he lined his cock up with Xan's ass and realized they didn't have any lube. Shifting quickly down, he bit lightly into his pet's ass and shifted back up to rub his cock through the blood collecting between the cheeks. It would still be painful for his pet, but not more then he could handle with the vampiric blood he'd just had.

"If you don't fuck me, I'll fuck you!" Xander spat out the threat, but it lost any hostility with the large groan he sputtered out when Spike rubbed his cock against his hole.

"Not gonna happen," Spike said before he shoved in with one hard thrust. "Much better. Stick to the moaning and you'll get in less trouble."

"As if you could do anything to me…" Xander snapped, but thrust his hips up to meet Spike's thrusts.

Spike stilled instantly and held Xan in place as well. "That's the point isn't it, pet." He flexed his cock a few times without moving. "I could just not do anything." One hand played over Xan's cock just enough to drive him crazy with need but not enough to give him any satisfaction.

"Then I'll fuck myself on your cock." Xan tried to thrust back his hips to impale himself on Spike's cock. He was so hard and desperate right now.

Spike stayed silent as he held them both still for another minute to get his point across. Finally, deciding he'd waited long enough, he started moving again. The thrusts were hard and fast. He knew he was causing some pain, but from the moans coming from Xan there was a lot more pleasure. "Mine," Spike hissed without losing his rhythm as they both started to get close. "Always gonna be mine, pet."

"Not your fucking pet!" Xan grunted. "I'm your mate and you belong to me!"

"Yeah, pet, I do," Spike agreed. He was so close that he wasn't really even paying attention to what he was saying. He thrust a wrist in front of Xander as he leaned down so he could reach the stretched neck below him.

Xan seized on the wrist savagely, biting down as much as his blunt human teeth would allow. It was getting to the point that Xan couldn't cum without tasting the blood of his lover anymore. He associated blood with sex and sex with Spike.

Spike vaguely hoped his Sire's humans were in the hotel as he howled loud enough to echo in the training room. By the time he was done and pulling out of Xan, the boy was already falling back asleep. "Need to work on the sleeping thing, pet," he sighed as he picked him up and started carrying him up to their room. He made sure to walk through the lobby and enjoyed the comments coming from the cheerleader. He wiggled his ass a few times while walking up the stairs just to make sure she kept shrieking. Let his Sire deal with her while he and his pet took a nap.

"Are they gone yet?" Wesley asked from around the corner. When he'd seen the vampire walk into the lobby carrying an unconscious Xan, he'd fled despite Cordelia calling him a 'British wuss'.

"Yes, they're gone," Cordy said before turning on Angel and shaking her finger at him. "I know Spike has to be here because of the other Xander, but the two of them need to wear clothes in the lobby. I don't want them scaring customers away, or distracting them from paying us."

Wesley looked over at the empty lobby. "What customers?" He knew Cordy was obsessed with the almost non-existent profits of the agency because more profit meant more money for her, but sometimes the girl really was thick.

"There could be customers," she insisted. "And they are rare enough that we don't want to scare any of them away. Anyway, why are you trying make sure Spike can keep wandering around naked?"

"Because vampires tend to do whatever the hell they want to," Wesley sighed, adjusting his glasses. "Besides, both Angle and Spike are newly mated, so they'll still be in the first stages of bonding, which happens to involve constant… conjugals."

"Don't get any ideas, mister," Cordy said to a shell shocked Angel. "I definitely don't want to see you and Xander naked in the lobby." When Angel didn't answer right away she turned to Wesley again. "So how long does this fucking like bunnys phase last?"

"Human consorts of vampires if they take regular doses of blood can live up to 150 years old, at least in documented Watcher records, perhaps longer. So I would say at least 100 years," Wesley said rather seriously.

"That long? Feel like being Angel's Childe and keeping me young, Wes?" Cordy asked, shocking Angel and Xander back into silence just as they were getting ready to speak up.

"Cordelia, please…" Wesley huffed and then surprised everyone by adding, "I don't need vampire blood to keep a woman satisfied."

"I'll tell him to wear clothes down here," Angel interrupted quickly when he saw the calculating look in Cordy's eye. "You two need to return the favor though."

"As if a lady or myself could move after love making," Wesley said in a deadly serious tone, but he had a little smirk on his face. "The British have always been underrated."

Xander finally laughed as the three of them continued to verbally spar. "You two are a lot cooler now," he finally said when he stopped laughing. There was something comfortable about the playful arguments that reminded him of the early days of the Scoobies, and it made him feel more at home in the hotel.

"I was always cool," Cordy defended herself. It was nice to have someone familiar around, even if it was Xander. "Wesley on the other hand is still a big dork-a-sorus. You should have seen him trying to pull off leather, Xander. So, now that you're gay, how do you feel about shopping?"

"Not gay, just Angel's," Xander said. "And if Angel wants to take me shopping it could be fun as long as the mall isn't too crowded."

"Angel, credit card!" Cordelia sing-songed and held out her hand. "Time to start being Xander's sugar daddy."

"He's coming with us so you don't need his credit card, and if he doesn't want to go I'm not going either," Xander said as he pushed himself up against Angel.

"Even better," Cordelia adapted the change to her advantage. "Wes can come to and they can go to Radio Shack or whatever while we shop. But if you need him close, they always have these little man chairs outside the changing rooms that will suit him well enough."

"I'll be staying with, Xander," Angel said protectively. "But Wes can come too. I don't think the other two will be waking up anytime soon so we can leave them here." He didn't relish the thought of trying to shop with Spike.

 

"You smell like cheap cigarettes, blondie," Xan answered Spike's question from his position on the couch. "Stole the pants from Xander's closet. He won't miss them from all of the things Peaches bought him. At least some people buy their mates things."

"I tried didn't I, but you lot have a problem with me nipping some dosh. If I'm broke I can't go shopping." Spike scowled at Xan. "Not that I want to do something as poofy as buy you clothes anyway," he added quickly.

"Poofy?" Xan snorted. "This coming from the man who was just dying his roots last night?"

"Maybe if you were a little more respectful you'd get pressies, too," Spike snapped back. He was already starting to get hard and knew it would just take a few more minutes of arguing before one of them jumped the other.

"You wouldn't like me if I showed even the most basic respect to you. I know damn well you like a lover who can stand up to you," Xan said and lay back on the couch and spread his legs wide. "I just think you don't appreciate me enough."

Spike was just moving forward to show him exactly how he was appreciated when Angel's bellow from the lobby interrupted them. "Sorry, pet. Sounds like the cheerleader had a vision and the great poof wants us both." Spike grinned at Xan's reaction to 'pet'. The boy would be wound so tight by the time he was done they'd be shagging all night.

Xan got up from the couch muttering under his breath, but he made sure Spike could hear his latest insulting nickname for Spike, "I'd stop grinning like that, runt."

Xan raised his eyebrow when they walked down the stairs. Angel was handing Xander an ax and a crossbow. They'd both actually been doing okay in their training over the last few days, but neither of them had been allowed to help on a case yet. "So what's got everyone so worked up?" he asked.

"Cordelia had a vision of what we believe is a Chimera," Angel reported to them. "We have to hurry because she saw it in the sewers under an elementary school."

"Right, and the twins get to come with this time?" Spike asked as he picked out weapons for himself and Xan.

"I already told Angel that there was no way he was going to leave me behind," Xander said quietly. He was settling the crossbow onto his back and axe into his belt. "He believes me."

"Fine by me. It's about time you two do something useful," Spike said as he handed Xan a sword and a few throwing daggers. He didn't approve of giving anyone crossbows, but wasn't going to bother saying anything about the one that Xander had. "Watcher and gang boy already gone for the night I take it?"

"Gunn left, but Wesley is with Cordelia," Angel said. "This was a particularly bad attack and she can't move without vomiting."

"Is she going to be okay?" Xander asked as they headed out of the hotel.

"Wesley will take care of her," Angel assured his lover. "Now we have to take of this thing before the school opens in the morning. Chimera have a fondness for children."

It didn't take them long to get to the school. Once there, Angel broke a few locks, ignoring Spike's comments about how he could have picked them, and they headed down. Angel had warned the twins to stay behind both him and Spike. They were there for the experience and to watch in the rare case that the Chimera had anything working with it.

They found the creature in the boiler room of the school and the fight began. Even with two immortals fighting, it was a hard battle. Spike took a deep wound in his side when she first of all knocked the weapon out of his hand with her serpent's tail, then swiped him with her lion claws.

Xan darted up to Spike's side and sliced her tail off when it came for a second pass. Her enraged cry echoed through the room and she whirled on Xan, forgetting Angel for the moment. Spike tried to push Xan to the side but he was too slow as the claws arced back and ripped a huge gash across the boy's chest.

"NO!" Xander screamed as his twin fell to the floor. He was the one who finally struck the fatal would to the Chimera. First driving an arrow through her and then driving Xan's fallen sword straight through her heart.

"Fuck," Spike cursed as he tried to slow the bleeding. "He's not going to make it, Sire. I need to drain him so I can turn him." Spike knew letting him bleed out was not safe and he couldn't bite if it wasn't part of sex.

"I'll drain him," Angel said without hesitation and knelt down before the fallen boy. "But you can turn him. He'll be your Childe."

"Bloody right, now get on with it. My Xan dies and you know your Xander won't last long," Spike said as he ran a finger though Xan's hair and tugged his head to the side.

Angel bit into Xan's neck, already knowing that his mate was huddled close watching his every move. Xan's head was resting in Spike's lap and Angel had to grasp the back of the boy's head as he sunk his fangs into the carotid artery. The blood tasted almost exactly the same as Xander's, but he could still tell the difference somehow.

As soon as he was done, Spike shoved Angel out of the way and pressed his bleeding wrist to Xan's mouth. "That's it, pet," he whispered when he felt him start to suck. He watched as the cut across Xan's chest close up and heard his heart stop. He wasn't sure how much blood to feed him. He'd never really paid attention to those lessons because he never planned to have a Childe.

"That's enough, Spike," Angel told him when the time came. "Too much and you'll put yourself in danger."

"He's got enough to be a true Childe right? Don't want him to be too weak to protect himself?" Spike asked without moving his arm.

"He's drunk most of your blood, Childe, so the answer would be yes," Angel sighed, moving over to pull a shaking Xander into his arms. "Besides it's the blood you give him over time that will reinforce that bond."

"We don't have to bury him do we?" Xander asked fearfully. "We don't like being trapped in the dark. Reminds us of getting locked in the closet when we were little."

"No, but we will have to take him home and chain him up," Angel decided it was better to tell him the truth right off instead of shocking him later.

"I can control him," Spike said as he picked Xan up and followed behind Angel and Xander. "Don't think we really need to lock him up."

"I won't take that chance," Angel said. "He doesn't have a soul or chip to control him."

 

Cordy and Wes were waiting for them when they trooped back into the hotel. Spike was still carrying Xan, and, after arguing almost all the way back, he had agreed to let Angel chain him up.

Cordy was pale when she saw Xan being carried in. She was so sick from the vision that she'd only been able to tell Angel about the Chimera before she'd started to barf. They'd left before she was able to tell them that one of the twins was going to be killed.

"Oh god!" she cried out and covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's alright," Xander said quickly. "At least I think it's alright. Angel just said we had to make sure Xan was chained up before he woke up."

"Chained up? What happened…" Cordy started to ask and then a light went off in her head when she considered whom Xan's lover was. "He's a vampire now, isn't he?"

"Wasn't gonna let him die," Spike snarled. "You got a problem with it then you can get your ass out of here." He was acutely aware that he couldn't protect Xan from humans and they were both vulnerable at the moment.

"I'll start researching a way to get back his soul," Wesley offered, stepping in front of Cordelia.

"No you won't." It was Angel's turn to growl. "They shared a soul and I'm not going to have Xander's soul ripped away from him to give to Xan. Spike and I will control my grandchilde on our own. You may want to start wearing a cross again for a while though," he said.

"I've seen what he's like as a vampire!" Cordelia said, starting to shake as she remembered Xander from the alternative universe.

"That was different. He's not going to be allowed to run wild this time," Angel said. "Now please, leave us alone." They continued on up the stairs, leaving a stunned Cordy and Wes in the lobby.

"How long before he wakes up?" Spike asked as he settled Xan onto Angel's bed. His Sire had said on the way that it only made sense because it was the most secure location in the hotel and had restraints built into the walls. He'd have to ask his Sire later exactly why it had restraints, but he couldn't think about that right now.

"Normally I'd say late tomorrow night, but it could be a lot faster with him. Being split like he was, I have a feeling he'll turn quickly just like he bonded quickly," Angel said. "We'll all stay here and as soon as he starts to wake up Xander can go heat up blood. We'll need a steady stream of warm, human blood to start."

Spike wanted to go out and get his boy a nice fresh, living treat, but knew Angel wouldn't go for that. Looked like his new Childe was going to living off bagged blood, just like his Sire. He was going to miss the beating of his mate's heart and the gush of warm blood as he fucked him, but now his mate would always be with him.

"Xander, can you get Spike and I some blood. Get some food for yourself too," Angel said. He wanted to get Xander out of the room for a minute and he wasn't going to leave Xan and Spike alone at all.

Xander got up and started to babble on his way out of the room. "He can still eat Twinkies right? Xan likes Twinkies… he can dip the Twinkies in the blood…"

The grin on Angel's face at his mate's babble died as soon as he left the room. "You do realize how difficult this is going to be?" he asked Spike. "You're going to have to handle him carefully from the moment he wakes up. I'm hoping by skipping most of the 'proper' steps in the creation of a Childe he'll be calmer, but there's no way to know for sure."

"What ya mean by proper steps?" Spike hissed. "I'm not gonna beat or rape him." Spike would never do that to his boy.

"Those are the steps I want you to skip," Angel said with a quiet sigh. Spike was going to be difficult as always, but this time he couldn't really get upset with him. Angel knew if it was Xander chained up he would be having trouble handling it himself. "You are going to have to establish your control though blood… and so am I."

"What do you have to do with this?" Spike hissed protectively. "He's my Childe!"

"He's also my Childe's Childe. You know as well as I do that I have rights where he is concerned and you'll need my help to keep him under control," Angel said. "He's not going to get a chance to hurt Xander or the others."

"Don't care what you say," Spike said and played with Xan's hair. "He's a good boy. Always been protective of Xander."

"I'm not going to take him, Spike, but he will know to obey me if you're not around. Xander's almost back so there's no need to discuss this anymore. We'll all be staying here until he wakes."

"Sire?" Spike said after a moment. "I'll all work out, eh?"

"I hope so," Angel said quickly. "It's just a matter of time before Xander gets turned to." Having shocked Spike into silence, he settled back in his chair just as Xander opened the door.

Xander was carrying a tray with three mugs filled with blood and one can of root beer. He also had two spare bags of blood, knowing with out being told that everyone would want refills. "I brought Twinkies for Xan and me," he said. "And brought those little marshmallows Spike likes."

"Xan won't be awake for a while," Angel said, passing the third cup of blood to Spike. "But Spike's going to need more blood then usual for a few days to recover." He pulled Xander into his lap and they all sat watching Xan long after they were finished drinking. Several hours later, Wesley came in to make sure they didn't need him before he went home. Xander was sound asleep, curled up in Angel's lap, by then and Angel had silently waved Wesley away.

 

Xan woke up slowly, starting to run his tongue over his teeth and noted the sharp fangs. Then he wrinkled his forehead and felt the new ridges. "Holy shit! I'm a fucking vampire!" he snorted out with a laugh.

Angel quickly roused Xander and sent him to the kitchen to heat up some blood. Once his boy was out of the room he stood up and hovered behind Spike as he approached the bed.

Xan wasn't in pain from any injuries, but he was so hungry that he felt like he'd die. His eyes flew open when he sensed Spike and Angel approach. "I'm hungry. I need something to fucking eat now."

"Xander's getting you something now," Spike said. He was barely restraining himself. He instinctively wanted his Childe away from Angel, out of chains, and allowed to feed on humans like a vampire should.

"So this is evil?" Xan asked stretching his arms and testing the restraints. "Don't feel like evil incarnate. Just hungry… Hey, is that a Twinkie? Score!" Xan spotted the sweet treat still on the side of the bed.

"Can I take the chains off, Sire?" Spike asked. He was running both hands over Xan's face and chest now. There was no way his Childe was starting off with bagged blood or a Twinkie. He was going to feed from Spike as soon as he was freed.

Angel knew he shouldn't give in, but Spike had called him Sire and the always made him a little nostalgic. "One hand only, Childe."

"You know," Xan said thoughtfully while trying to rub against Spike. "If you free me, we can take care him then go out and get something to eat. I promise to share."

Angel sighed heavily, "He stays chained up." It had been a long time since he'd been around a fledgling and he'd forgotten what a handful they could be. "And you can forget about killing me."

"Wouldn't kill you, Angel," Xan said with a pout. "Just tie you up to play with when we got back. Gotta keep things interesting for my Spike." He waited for the shocked look on Angel's face then started laughing. "You're too easy Deadboy."

"And you're a rotten, spoiled fledge," Angel shot back. "And don't try that pout on me. It didn't work with Spike and it won't work with you."

Spike snickered and quickly undid one wrist and tossed the key to Angel before getting in bed with Xan. "I see you got some of my better qualities, pet. Now drink up before Xander comes in with some human blood for you." Spike held his wrist up to Xan's mouth as he talked.

"Want your neck," Xan demanded, rejecting Spike's wrist. He wanted to be close to his Sire and if Spike was closer, he was more likely to be able to tease him into fucking him.

Spike was tempted, but he knew he had to exert his control at the start. Letting Xan get his way on his first order would not be a good idea. "Not this time, pet," he said firmly. "Maybe later after the others are gone and you're unchained… or maybe still chained now that I think about it."

"Kinky," Xan said and started to purr literally. He was so hungry that he didn't care how he got blood. He took Spike wrist and started to lick and then bit down.

Xan was still feeding when Xander walked in with the two largest mugs in the hotel full of warm blood. "I don't look that bad as a vampire," Xander said as he passed the mugs to Angel. He was fascinated by his vampiric self, but was definitely not ready to get too close. He watched from behind Angel's back while the warm blood was passed to Spike.

"You would look good in a paper bag," Angel said sincerely.

Spike grabbed one mug of blood out of Angel's hands and gulped it down. "K, pet, that's enough from me," he said as he pulled his wrist away and replaced it with the other mug of warm blood. "Can you two get us some more?" He looked over at Angel and Xander, wondering if Angel would be willing to leave him alone with Xan or if they were all sleeping in the poof's room for a while.

Angel felt the urge to hover over Spike and Xan, but Xander needed to be kept calm. "If I leave you alone with your new Childe, will you leave him chained up?"

"For now, yeah," Spike said, not really focusing on Angel. "Not going to do something stupid now am I?"

"My Childe do something stupid? No…" Angel said sarcastically and then sighed heavily when Xan growled at him. "Sorry."

Xander tugged Angel out of the room and toward the kitchen. "He'd hurt me now wouldn't he?" he asked Angel quietly once they were in the kitchen. "I mean he's really a vampire with no chip or soul."

"I'm not sure," Angel answered honestly. "You're not just a regular human to him. You're… the other half of his old soul. It would be like biting himself."

"I dunno, he kinda scares me now. Maybe it would be better if you made me a vampire too. Then we'd both be the same again," Xander said. He knew Xan had been better at him in training and stuff. He didn't want to get left too far behind.

"Sweetheart…" Angel said carefully. "I don't want to turn you. You wouldn't be the same…."

"Xan's not going to be the same and Spike doesn't care. If something happened to me, you wouldn't just let me die instead of turning me would you?"

Angel groaned heavily and held the bridge of his nose. Xander was just so damn sensitive sometimes… okay, all of the time. "Of course, I would."

"Okay, but if you decide you like Xan better as a vampire and want to turn me too I won't mind," Xander said as he poured the large bowl of blood into four mugs.

"Four mugs?" Angel asked, raising his eyebrow.

"They're both going to be hungry, and if they are full they'll be in a better mood. Maybe if we're nice to Xan instead of mean like most Sires are he'll be more like himself," Xander said. "Vamp Willow told us about the me that was vamped in the other world and he wasn't nice at all. I don't want Xan to be like that."

Angel moved closer to his mate and laid his hand on Xander's shoulder. "I don't think either of you could really be evil unless… things were done to you. We won't let that happen."

"Okay." When it came down to it, Xander trusted Angel implicitly and if he said it would be alright then it was going to be alright. "Do you want me to get a room ready for us? I mean if Spike and Xan are keeping your room for the night."

"I was thinking that we could spend the night with them…" Angel suggested carefully. He knew that even if he was sleeping, that he'd be able to protect Xander if Xan if so much as licked him.

"Oh." Xander's hesitated then forced a smile on his face. "If that's what you want to do."

"We don't have to," Angel said quickly, sensing Xander's tension. "It's just I don't want either Childe to get into trouble."

"No, it's okay if you think you need too, but maybe I can just wait until you three are all done then come in when you're ready to sleep? Unless you want me to watch."

"Xander…" Angle sighed in exasperation. "Sleep as in, eyes shut and dreaming. That's all I wanted to do."

"Good. I know that that usually happens, but I don't really want it too unless you think it's for the best then it's okay. I mean I still wouldn't like it, but I'd understand. The blood is going to get cold if we don't hurry, we should go back now. I can wear clothes to bed tonight right?" Xander babbled as he started walking back to the bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sire…" Xan came up behind Spike and whispered in his ear. He didn't say it often, but he knew the reaction it would get.

Spike shivered into Xan's embrace, instantly distracted from the conversation he was having with Wes about prophesies. He wanted to make sure that he and his mate hadn't gotten sucked into some world ending battle through Angel. He'd waited until Angel and Xander were out on a date, and he snickered mentally every time he thought of that. Poor Angel was wrapped around Xander's finger and Spike used that fact to keep Xan out of trouble when he did something he wasn't supposed to.

"Xan, the poof will be back in less then a half hour. Whatever you're planning better be easy to clean up after," he said.

"Well, it can be messy sometimes…" Xan whispered with a purr, his hand snaking around Spike's waist and starting to undo his belt. "But it does usually get pretty noisy."

"Oh no you don't," Cordy said when she saw Xan nibbling along Spike's neck. "Didn't Angel tell your two there was no sex, no nakedness, and no scariness like this in the lobby?"

"The poof is a big ol' prude," Xan laughed and his hand snuck successfully into Spike's pants. "We’re just having a little fun."

Wes sighed and he watched them move toward the couch. "I'm not sure they're listening to you, Cordy. I don't plan on being driven out of here while I'm working though."

"You just want to watch them, you perv," Cordy laughed and picked up a nail file to continue what she prioritized as her most important project of the night.

"Come on, Princess, you know you want to watch," Spike drawled as he pushed Xan onto the couch and started pulling clothes off. He'd never been able to resist an audience. He could tell his boy was the same way about people watching, too.

"Were you addressing me or Wesley?" Cordy asked and looked Spike straight in the eye after checking out certain of his assets.

"He probably meant both of you," Xan snickered. He wiggled his hips as Spike pulled his boxers and pants off. He knew Spike like having him naked when he was still dressed, at least until he got too excited then the clothes disappeared fast.

"Princess?" Wesley huffed and his eyes snapped from the books he was looking at to Xander's ass. "Some of us are… trying to work."

"Isn't there some Watcher guidebook to this?" Spike asked as he slithered down Xan's body. He deep throated his boy for a few seconds before continuing. "New bonds between a Sire and a Childe who are mated and all that crap. Now toss some lube over here."

Wesley's mouth dropped and he stood there gapping like a fish, so it was Cordelia who tossed over a tube of lilac scented hand lotion. "Enjoy boys and I'm not taking the stains out of the sofas. You spew it, you wash it."

"Thanks, Cordy…." Xan's voice trailed off into a howl as Spike dragged his fangs along his cock. He was trashing around on the couch and knocked the pillows to the floor. It was such a turn-on to know that the others were watching him naked at Spike's mercy.

Spike pulled Xan by the hips to the edge of the couch. "Spread your legs nice and wide now, pet."

"Need to feel you, Sire," Xan moan as he spread his legs and pulled on Spike's shirt.

"Patience!" Spike growled with a slap to Xan's thigh, but he was also pulling off his shirt frantically. He didn't think the sex between him and Xan could get any more intense, but now that the boy was his Childe, it had.

"Perhaps you should go home," Wes said to Cordy without taking his eyes off the vampires. As far as he knew nothing like this had been observed by humans before and he couldn't very well pass up a chance to increase his knowledge. At least that's what he was telling himself.

"Perhaps you should take notes," Cordelia shot back. "Nice, long… detailed notes. With pictures."

"I don't have any film that has been enchanted to capture them on film," Wes said absentmindedly. When he realized what he'd said he looked over at Cordy and got even more embarrassed when he saw her smirk.

"Mmm, now that's a nice kinky thought," Spike purred, loud enough for Wesley and Cordelia to hear. "Get a photo album of me taking your ass nice n' hard."

"Fuck yeah!" Xan moaned as he thrust back onto Spike's fingers. One nice thing about being a vampire now was he didn't really need to be stretched. Just a quick lube and he was ready. "Want you now! Want them to watch my Sire claiming me again."

"Always gonna claim you!" Spike howled and pushed his cock deep into Xan.

He still wasn't used to his strength, so Xan wasn't aware he was tearing into the fabric as he grabbed at the couch to steady himself. His head was thrown back, exposing his neck, but he could still hear and smell the two humans watching them.

Spike saw Xan expose his neck and flashed into game face, leaning forward and sinking his fangs into the flesh. He knew Xan would soon do the same, thus completing the cycle.

Xan's head bent forward to hover over Spike's neck. He'd learned to wait for a sign that he could feed before sinking his fangs in his Sire. Some rules between a Sire and Childe transcended the bond between mates, and he'd learned about this one the hard way. Spike never really denied him though so it didn't bother him. As soon as he felt a light touch on the back of his neck he bit into his Sire's neck.

Sex had always been fantastic for Spike, but once he'd become a vampire, it had become something more with the blood. Sex had become secondary to the blood. Sex with a human was lovely, but sex with his own Childe was an experience. It was the ultimate combination of everything good about fucking and blood. Spike was almost there when he felt Angel come into the hotel. Deciding he wasn't going to get in any more trouble if he finished, he ignored Angel's growl and Xander's shocked gasp as he sped up his thrusts.

Cordelia watched the two vampires cum with an avid eye. There was no way anyone in the room could take their eyes off of them with the beautiful picture they presented or the noises they were making. When they collapsed against each other, she turned to Wesley and said, "If you could do that, I'd marry your ass."

"I've had quite enough teasing, Ms. Chase," Wes said stiffly. "Angel, I will be taking her home with me tonight and we may or may not be in tomorrow." Without waiting for an answer he grabbed Cordy's hand and pulled her toward the door.

Cordy was more than happy to go with him. She called back over her shoulder, "Thanks for the show, boys. Wes is gonna get some! Knew he wasn't cute enough to be gay!"

"Spike, we're going to talk about this later," Angel warned as he let Xander pull him up the stairs. He could tell his boy was turned on by what he'd seen, not just trying to keep his twin out of trouble so he restrained his urge to correct them.

A few hours of sweaty vampire and human sex later, Angel was lying on his back with Xander plastered to his chest. "I'm still going to have a talk with them," he said, trying to sound pissed off.

"I know, but don't be too hard on them," Xander said sleepily. "They did finally get Wes and Cordy to stop dancing around each other. If they really bothered the two of them, they'd stay away like Gunn does."

"They ripped my couch," Angel sighed. "And I told them no sex in public."

"Xan, keeps telling me that you and I should try public sex," Xander mumbled before he fell asleep still half on top of Angel.

 

Both Spike and Angel woke up at the same time when they realized that Xan and Xander were gone from the bed. Since Xan had been turned, they'd spent the nights together crowded into Angel's large bed. Both of them extended their senses at once and heard a heartbeat in the bathroom. They could smell them too, but something was off with the scent and both of them stalked toward the door as one. They were both trying to find any threat that could have Xander so scared. Xan had been so well behaved since he was turned that it didn't even enter Angel's mind that Xan could hurt his twin so both of them were searching for outside threats.

When then threw open the door, they found Xander huddled in the bathtub. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his face was streaked with blood tears. He was rocking back and forth, his golden eyes shining in the darkness.

"No, no, we're not supposed to be like this," he mumbled. "We were happy, but now it's all wrong. We have fangs and a heartbeat and everything feels wrong. Fix us, please."

"Xander?" Angel whispered in shock. He knew deep down what happened without having to ask. He could see a distinctive bite pattern on each of Xander's shoulders, one marked the boy as his mate, but the other was exactly placed where Spike's mark had been on Xan.

"Come on, Xan, what's going on?" Spike asked as he reached out to pull him out of the bathtub.

"Someone put us back together," Xander moaned softly. "Everything's so confusing, Spike."

"Those bints back in Sunyhell had anything to do with this and I'll make sure they're killed slowly," Spike hissed. "Why don't you try to find out what's going on, Sire, and I'll take care of Xan."

"Angel… no!" Xander cried out frantically. "Don't leave us."

"I'm not going anywhere, Xander," Angel said, emphasizing his name. "We're all going back to bed and I'll call Giles from there." He was fighting the urge to throw Spike out of the room and lock the door. Angelus was screaming that another's taint was on his mate and it was hard to concentrate. He just hoped Spike could control himself as well.

Xander was licking his fangs like he was getting used to them. He looked between Spike and Angel, still stuck in game face, but the eyes were much softer than Xan's had ever been. "I'm hungry," Xander said softly.

Angel started to push Spike aside, which got him a growl. "Silence, Childe," he hissed then wanted to curse when Spike and Xander both shrunk back. "Into bed, then we'll talk."

"I'm hungry!" Xander repeated a little more vehemently. Whatever happened had pushed the hunger in him to new limits he hadn’t felt since he had first been turned.

Holding Spike back with one hand, Angel put his wrist in front of Xander's mouth. "Just a little right now. We need to figure out what's going on," he ordered as he felt Xander's fangs enter him for the first time.

Xander kept feeding until Angel pulled his wrist and he looked up at Angel, licking his bloody lips. "Tastes different than it did before. Richer…"

"You want me to just fucking leave now?" Spike asked as he pulled away from them. "It's close enough to dark that I can get out through the sewers and take off."

Xander was still holding Angel's wrist, but he turned back to stare at Spike. "Why, Sire?"

"Did this once with the poof and Dru. I'm not doing it again," Spike said bitterly. "Once he exercises Sire's rights on you he can break our bond. You won't even miss me, pet."

"You're my Sire and my mate!" Xander said. He said it as forcefully as Xan would have, but with the vulnerability of Xander.

"Doesn't matter, does it? Angel's not gonna share you and I'm not going to play the puppy dog waiting for scraps again. Damn you, Sire!" he hissed. He went into game face and stepped forward, hands balled into fists, before he restrained himself. "No, even if I could kill him you'd never forgive me, would you pet?"

"I belong to both of you!" Xander nearly wailed, clutching at his head. "You're both important to me… the same… my head hurts. Why don't you just kill me instead of him?"

"Xander, it might be best of he left," Angel said while still glaring at Spike. "We don't share well and I don't know if it would work out."

Xander's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "Stop being such an asshole, Angel. You don't know if it work out? That's not your decision to make. And you'd better fucking learn to share because I'm not giving either of you up!"

"Xan?" Spike said as he stepped forward and edged around Angel. He was cursing himself for being a fool and not getting out before it was too late, but he couldn't leave his boy. He wouldn't leave unless Xan told him to. Once he was close enough he offered his neck. Blood was the best way to fight the poof's influence on his boy.

Xander got up from cowering position in the tub to stand. He had to stand to take blood from his Sire and he had ever intention of taking blood from Spike. He was still hungry, but he also craved the closeness and reassurance for their bond. Shifting close, he put his hand behind Spike's head and slowly sunk his fangs into his lover's neck.

Angel growled behind them but didn't interfere. For once Spike had gotten things right. If either of them killed or drove the other away, Xander wouldn't forget and he wouldn't forgive. So he kept his hands at his side and waited for them to finish. They would have a long talk soon enough, and then he was going to scare the hell out of the Slayer and her friends. He was thinking he might even hurt them a little.

Xander pulled away, licking his lips. "You'd better fucking learn to share," he muttered. "Not giving Spike up."

"Sorry," Angel ground out as Xander stepped out of the tub. He and Spike went back to the bedroom with Xander, using him as a buffer. Angelus was closer to the surface then he had been in a while and Angel almost wanted to let him out to fix things.

"I fell like I want to crawl out of my skin," Xander complained as he flopped down onto the bed and scratched at his skin.

"Need to find out if those bints in Sunnyhell did this," Spike said without dropping his eyes from Angel's as they stood on separate sides of the bed. "If not then we can call your Watcher in."

"You mean you want Wesley to try and separate me again?" Xander asked. He wasn't sure how he felt about that option. He was upset at suddenly being forced together without warning, but he did feel whole and stable again.

"I'm not sure," Angel said. "We need to find out what was done and if it's safe for you like this. Once we're sure you're safe we can decide what we want to do."

"What I want now is to go back to sleep," Xander huffed. His head really was pounding and he was laying spread eagle on the mattress.

"Probably best you don't, pet. We need to know what's going on first. You want Angel to get you some aspirin while he gets the phone?" Spike asked.

Xander didn't bite off Spike head for calling him pet, instead he insisted with a snarky pout, "I want to go to sleep with you on one side and Angel on the other."

"Spike, keep him calm, but keep your hands to yourself," Angel growled. "I'll be right back with the phone."

"Was he always that possessive?" Xander asked as Angel rushed off to his office to call Giles. He was a little pissed off that Angel thought he'd fall apart.

"He can be a bastard, but he's right. Dunno what happened to you and I don't fancy the idea of you going to sleep and not waking up." Spike brushed his fingertips over the barely visible ridges on Xander's face. He wondered if they were permanent or if his boy was just staying in game face unconsciously. "Not sure if you could even be turned again if it came down to it, pet."

"I've already been turned," Xander said and nipped at Spike's fingers when they came close to his mouth. "But I can feel my heart beating and the fangs don't feel like they're going anywhere…"

"That's why we need to figure out what's going on," Angel said as he hurried back in. He scowled at Spike then settled down on the other side of Xander. "I'm going to call Giles first." He leaned over Xander for a brief kiss before pulling back. He didn't even realize he had been in game face since Xander had fed from Spike.

"Why would they change me back without even asking?" Xander blurted out suddenly, assuming already that it was them.

"Cuz the Slayer likes to screw things up just like every other Slayer," Spike said. "Isn't that right, Sire?"

Memories of burning in hell flashed into his mind. "I think they're cursed," Angel agreed and then held up the mobile phone to punch the number in. "I want to get this over with."

"You're not going to kill them are you?" Xander asked both of them while Angel dialed the phone. "I mean, I'm okay so there's no reason to kill them is there?"

Angelus wanted to kill them. He wanted to kill them all for hurting his mate. "We'll see."

"Pansy," Spike snorted in disgust. "They were already warned not to mess with my Xan and if they did I'll handle them if you won't. It's my right to avenge threats against my mate and Childe, Sire. You can't tell me not to."

"But I can," Xander whispered to Spike. "Now make the call, Angel. Let's find if they did it, then I decide what happens."

The phone was ringing and Angel motioned for them to be quite. "Giles, did you have anything to do with this?" he asked without even saying hello.

"Depends what this is?" Giles asked. "And oh, hello. Nice to talk to you too, Angel."

"Someone cast a spell to force Xander and Xan back together, and we need know what spell was used. There could be… side effects due to some changes Xan went through," Angel said. His voice was a promise of barely contained violence and he hoped Giles stopped pissing him off.

"Bloody hell," Giles hissed. "I told them not to tried anything… if they even…"

"Better find out. I can hear them there you know," Angel said. "If Spike and I decide we need to come up there, none of you are going to like it."

"I'll be just a moment…" Giles said and then put down the phone. Angel could hear him walking away and yelling in the background. At one point he heard Buffy accuse of him of acting like Ripper. A few minutes later Giles came back to the phone and simply said, "They did it."

From the growling sound Spike was making and the resigned look on Xander's face they had both heard. "Get them on the phone with Wesley. Have them explain exactly what they did. I want you to go over it too. Figure out if…" he paused, not sure how this was going to go over. "Figure out if the fact that Xan had been turned and Xander now seems to be a living vampire is going to be dangerous to him."

"Excuse me?" Giles voice was pitched high over the line. "What did you say about Xander?"

"Just figure it out and stay in touch with Wesley. He'll be calling you in a few minutes after I get off the phone with him," Angel said. He could hear the phone start to crack and forced himself to relax slightly then hung up. He quickly dialed Wes's number to explain things to him.

 

Giles slammed the phone into the hook and whirled around to glare at Buffy and Willow with Ripper's stare "What in the hell where you thinking? You could have killed the boy!"

"He's okay, isn't he?" Willow asked hesitantly. "I checked the spell really carefully and there shouldn't have been any side effects. Is he coming home?"

"No, he's not coming home and they wouldn't tell me exactly what happened, but it sounds like one of the boys was turned. You didn't figure that into your stupid little plan."

"Angel turned him?" Buffy almost shouted. "And you're yelling at us? Willow can give him his soul too then we're going to stake Angel and Spike. You told us he'd be protected with them."

"I don't know who turned who," Giles snapped back. "And your not staking anyone or going anywhere. You've already caused enough damage."

"Is he alright?" Willow looked miserable from where she was curled up on the couch.

"He's alive. There appears to have been some aberrations when the merge occurred. My best educated guess it that he's now some sort of human, vampire hybrid. Now tell me exactly what you did? Tell me where you got this spell from and the exact ingredients you used so I can tell Angel."

"I brought the spell with me," Willow said riffling through her book bag. "We did it before we came over and I didn't have time to put everything away because it took longer then we expected. If I hadn't sped it up we would have been late."

Giles grabbed the spell out of her and quickly glanced over it. "You silly little twit! You rushed through a transformation spell of this level?"

"Well, if we were late you would have asked us what we were doing and I didn't want you to yell at us. We just wanted to fix Xander so he'd come back," Willow said.

"Well, I'm yelling at you now! And it wasn't your right to try and change him back. Tell me at least you measured the crocodile dung correctly?"

"I checked everything twice," Willow said as the phone started ringing. "I'm sure it would have worked fine if Xan had still been human."

 

"I'm just a bigger freak now!" Xander snapped when Angel shut off the phone. He'd heard Giles shock when Angel had told him briefly had had happened to him.

Angel's anger vanished when he realized just how upset his mate was. He trusted Wes to take care of things with the Sunnydale crew. He was going to focus on making sure Xander was okay. "You're still my… our mate," Angel amended. "And you're not even close to a freak. You're beautiful like this." He moved them so they were all lying down with Xander in the middle.

"I have both of your marks…" Xander said, running his fingers over the bite marks. "What kind of human… or whatever the fuck I am carries the marks of two vampires?"

"Pet, you need to stop worrying. Angel's got a soul, I've got a chip, and you've been claimed as a mate by two vampires," Spike said with a snort. "You tell that to anyone who understands what a claim mark is and they wouldn't think you were the strange one."

"But now that I'm… whatever the fuck I am," Xander repeated and continued to argue. "Now that I have a beating heart, what if I die of old age? I can't leave either of you! You need me."

"We'll worry about that stuff tomorrow. Wes is taking care of things right now and he knows what he's doing." Angel pulled Xander's face against his neck. "Feed from both of us and then we'll all sleep."

"Don't know why I'm still so hungry…" Xander muttered and started to nuzzle and lick Angel's neck.

Angel didn't answer as he felt his mate's fangs slid into his neck. Spike's eyes were on both of them and Angel had to fight to keep a smirk off his face. He knew Xander would be feeding from Spike next and there was no need to egg him on. He closed his eyes and let Xander feed as long as was safe before gently tugging him off and rolling him into Spike's arms. "Spike's turn," he said weakly.

"Damn right," Spike growled and decided to test exactly home much of his Xan was left. "Get over here, pet."

"Angel can call me pet. I'm used to that," Xander said as he rubbed up against Spike. The blood was making him stronger and more confident again. "Don't know if we like you calling me that though." He held Spike's head for a minute then darted down to start feeding from him.

Xander bite into Spike much harder than he had with Angel and Spike noticed, moaning loudly from Xander's efforts. One of the things that had unsettled Spike about this Xan was he was far too nice. His Xan was a troublemaker and able to match him in passion, now he was sure that his Xan was in there.

Spike was as weak as Angel by the time Xander was done and neither of them complained when Xander pulled them up against him on each side until they were all pressed tightly together. Even with all the blood, he was exhausted as well and just wanted to fall asleep knowing Angel and Spike were close.


	7. Chapter 7

"Masters…" Xander's whisper drifted into both Angel's and Spike consciousness. Xander was taking turns nuzzling between their necks, nipping and biting. He wasn't as hungry as he had been, but his body was still coping with the change and needed more blood. He didn't want to feed from pig's blood or regular blood when they were right there. And he knew they'd let him because both of them usually let him get away with anything, especially when he called them Master.

"Bloody 'ell, Xan," Spike moaned and arched his neck for his boy. He wasn't totally awake yet, but if his boy wanted to call him 'master' using that tone he could feed all he wanted.

"Still hungry, Master…" Xander whispered and nipped again harder at Spike's skin. Even though he wanted to bite, he knew he needed Spike's permission.

"Go ahead, pet," Spike said, pulling him tight into his neck.

Xander grunted happily and sunk his teeth into Spike neck. Angel woke up to watch Xander feeding from his Sire and felt a spike of jealously, then concern. Spike might have bitched and moaned, but when it came to his Childe, he would give the boy nearly anything. "Xander… don't over feed."

Xander could feel Spike getting ready to respond so he lifted his head and licked the puncture wounds closed before twisting around to face Angel. "You want your turn too, Master?" he purred. His tongue was tracing lines up and down Angel's neck, waiting for permission, and he was thrusting slowly up against Angel then back against Spike.

Apparently, Angel also was wrapped around Xander's little finger. "Okay, but just a little…" Angel said, grasping the back of Xander's head.

Angel could hear the knocking at the door while Xander slowly fed, but he refused to acknowledge it. He'd been more then a little jealous when Xan had been such a well behaved Childe for Spike. As much as he'd shared with Xander there was another level of intimacy with mutual feeding between vampires. He didn't want to stop Xander a second before he had to.

Xander whimpered against Angel's neck, now more nursing for comfort than really for feeding any longer. "Shush, it's okay Childe," Angel whispered, not being able to stop himself from calling the boy Childe. He wished he had been the one to turn him, but at least the boy was of his line.

"Just come in," Spike finally yelled when it was obvious that Angel was not going to say anything to whoever was knocking. He spooned up behind Xander and started to nibble at his neck. "We'll take care of you, Xan."

The door opened and Wesley poked his head in, then quickly looked away when he saw the threesome. He coughed loudly and stuttered, "I have some information… about… the transformation."

"Pull up a seat, Watcher," Spike said. "I'm sure Angel is paying attention even if it doesn't look like it."

"Shut up, Spike," Angel growled with a tint of affection. "Spill it, Wes. If it's something Xander shouldn't hear, then give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the office."

"Erm, no actually, he should hear this too. I'll just wait until he's done so we can talk," Wesley said as he sat down on the chair and started thumbing through his notes.

"He'd probably stay like this all day if he had the choice," Angel said running his hand through Xander's hair. Fledges always preferred the blood of their Sire or at least of their line over the blood of a human. It was an addiction that most Sires broke quickly.

"I'd alternate between you and Spike so you could take turns getting more blood," Xander said with a smirk as he pulled his mouth away from Angel's neck. He could feel both Angel and Spike's eyes on him as he slowly licked the traces of blood off his lips and fangs. "So what's the news?"

"Well, Willow selected the correct spell as far as I can tell," Wesley said quickly, eyes dropping down to his notes. "But there appears to be problem. She rushed through the spell and I think threw the timing off…"

"Is Xander in danger?" Angel growled out loud enough to silence Spike's mumblings about gutting them.

"No, not per say…" Wes carefully. "It's just that the transformation was thrown off. That would explain the abnormalities…" Wes tried not to look at Xander. The boy's game face had faded to display soft ridges above his nose, but his canine teeth were still prominent fangs and his once brown eyes were flecked with gold.

"So he's gonna be fine, and all they did was make it so my boy looks this eatable all the time?" Spike asked. He knew Xander would get upset about the way he looked if given a chance to brood. Rolling so he was on top of Xander and half on top of Angel, he shifted into game face and kissed him. "Fucking beautiful, pet."

"You really think so?" Xander asked, showing more vulnerability in his combined state than he ever would have as Xan.

"He's right, pet," Angel said, snuggling up against the two of them. "Don't think there'd be a vampire out there who wouldn't want you. Not that they can have you." Once Xander looked a little calmer he twisted to look at Wes. "That's the only side effect, right?"

"There might be another abnormalities," Wes said softly. "Now I can't be certain, but I've been researching other human-vampire hybrids. It is a very rare phenomena, but there are a few recorded incidences in the Watcher records."

"Don't bloody tease us, Watcher. What else you got to tell us," Spike said. He didn't like the way his boy tensed up at Wesley's words and wanted to get this over with so he could calm him down. After that he'd think about making some calls to some demons that owed him to see what they could do in Sunnydale.

"The reactions of a normal vampire may be affected," Wesley explained. "For example, he might be able to go out into the sun, but he will be much more vulnerable than a normal fledge. And he'll most likely need regular food and blood to survive. But this could all be a theory, mind you."

"None of that sounds overly dangerous," Angel said with clearly forced patience. "As long as he's not in any danger from the spell we can worry about the details later. Can you inform Giles for me? Tell him we may pay him and the others a visit soon."

"Cordelia and I have already arranged to rent a car for the event," Wesley informed him, starting to gather his papers.

"We're going back?" Xander said hesitantly. "They aren't going to like my changes."

"Don't listen to them," Wesley said to Xander. "You listen to your men here. You're very… attractive for a man."

"They got no place to bitch anyway. They're the one's that let you get split then stuck you back together without asking," Spike said. "They just need to have it explained to them that you belong to us now, right Sire?"

"Yeah," Angel growled. Having Xander feed from him had had a very distinctive effect and having his favourite Childe in the same bed didn't hurt either. "Now get out of here, Wes. We're not done yet."

Wes dropped his notepad in his haste to get out of the room. "Don't forget he needs human food too, and soon," he blurted out as he tried to grab all his notes and escape. "Before you get started would be best." Wes about ran out of the room.

"I still can eat Twinkies and chocolate!" Xander hooted with excitement and his stomach growled as he thought about melting some chocolate chips over a Twinkie.

"Wes, make sure he eats something healthy too," Angel called out before giving Xander a quick kiss. "Go get some food, pet. Spike and I need to work a few things out while you get some human food. Do you mind bringing some blood back with you?" Angel wasn't sure if Xander was going to complain about bringing blood like Xan used to complain to Spike.

"Course not," Xander smiled at Angel. "Especially after I just fed from you."

Angel turned to Spike after the door had close and sighed when he saw how guarded and suspicious his Childe was. "I'm not going to take him from you, Childe. There's no way he'd give you up and I don't want to drive you and I apart like that again." Angel reached over and grabbed the back of Spike's neck, pulling him closer. "Can you accept sharing him with me?"

"If you can stop treating my like a bloody fledge!" Spike grumbled, but didn't struggle away from his Sire's grasp.

"You are my Childe and you always will be. All I ask is you acknowledge that and I'll avoid playing Sire as much as I can. Xander needs both of us supporting him and I'm willing to compromise some to make sure he feels safe." While he talked, Angel moved until his mouth was hovering over Spike's throat. He wouldn't force it, but Spike needed to allow him to re-establish both their places.

Spike bared his neck slightly, but not too much. "Maybe you playing Sire a little bit wouldn't be so bad. I'm not sayin' I need taking care of or anything, mind you."

Angel grinned against Spike's neck before he bit. He took enough that Spike could feel it, then pulled back. "Missed that," he said with blood still showing on his fangs. Before Spike could muster a retort, he pulled Spike's face to his own neck. "Feed, Childe." It had been a long time since he'd allowed Spike to feed from him and not since his days as a fledge had he been allowed to drink from anything other then his wrist.

Even though he didn't need to breath, Spike made a short gasping sound. He didn't even bother to make a snarky comment, not wanting to give up this chance for anything right now. He wanted to taste his Master's blood again.

Angel fought the almost instinctual need to stop his Childe before there was a chance he would be strong enough to defeat his blood weakened Sire. There was no need to fear Spike like that anymore. He felt Spike switch to a slow nurse after he realized he wasn't going to be shoved away, and for a moment regretted being the eldest of his line left. He didn't want any of them back, but he was jealous of the sensation he knew Spike was feeling.

Spike actually closed his eyes and continued to nurse on Angel. So what if he moved a little to cuddle to the still familiar body? It didn't mean anything. He was still a Master Vampire in his own right. If he had known he was softly purring, then he might had reconsidered his concern.

Xander managed to almost bounce as he came back into the room even though he had a tray with three mugs of blood, a small pile of Twinkies, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and two sandwiches. When he saw his Sire feeding from Angel he stopped and smiled at Angel, a silent 'thank you' in his eyes. Then his smile twisted into a smirk. "If you two are done kissing and making up, I brought food for all of us."

Spike broke away from Angel's neck when he heard Xander's voice. He was still purring and his eyes had a distinctly dazed quality. "Just… just… taking a little nourishment, that's all." Even his normally perfectly quaffed hair was sticking every which way. Xander suspected he must look very much the way William used to when he was first turned.

"He tastes good, doesn't he?" Xander said in a deep whisper as he slid onto the bed and between the two of them. His coordination had improved even over what Xan's had been and he twisted while moving to end up sitting between them, still holding the tray. Once it was balanced on his legs, he picked up two of the mugs of blood and handed one to each of his mates.

"Tastes okay," Spike mumbled and took a sip of the warmed blood, then cringed. It was like drinking a fine wine and switching too bad stilled potato hootch.

"Wesley talked to me a little more while we were getting food," Xander said with his mouth full. He was alternating bites of the sandwiches and Twinkies. "It actually sounds pretty cool. I'm not too sure about the eyes and the fangs and the ridges being a full time thing but as long as you two like it then it's okay. He said I'll have most the strengths of a vampire too, but fewer of the weaknesses. He said we should try to keep Wolfram and Hart from finding out about me as long as possible though."

"Shit, Wolfram and Hart!" Angel growled. Now he had two more members of his family to protect. Spike was his Childe and couldn't fight humans with that chip in his head, thus re-triggering all of his instincts towards his offspring. Xander probably was more than capable, but he couldn't get the image of his sensitive Xander that he had first mated out of his head.

"They haven't bugged us over the last few weeks," Spike said. "Maybe they're scared of me." His voice got calculating. "Though, that would be a good reason to get rid of this chip now wouldn't it, Sire?"

"Yeah, it would," Angel agreed, sipping at his own blood. He noticed that Xander hadn't even bothered to bring him pig's blood. "But we're not going to even try that until we have a completely safe method."

"Willow, can do it!" Xander said suddenly. "She figured it out a few weeks before all this started, but Buffy was going to stake you if we got rid of it. I didn't want to tell you when I thought Angel would throw you out without the chip." Xander was trying to calm down an angrily growling Spike all the sudden. "Now that Angel's okay with it we can make her do it. She owes us and I want that chip out too, but I couldn't risk having to choose between the two of you before."

"All the more reason to take a trip to Sunnydale," Angel answered in a tone that was far too calm to be genuine. In fact, he was imagining new ways to tear the Sunnydale crew new assholes.

"See, Spike, it will all be okay and you'll have the chip out. You're not really mad at me are you?" Xander said. He'd actually stopped eating for a minute to make sure that Spike was not too upset with him. He knew how badly Spike had wanted the chip out and felt bad he'd kept this from him.

Spike had to admit this combined Xander had his moments. His own Xan wouldn't have looked at him with those golden and chocolate brown puppy dog eyes. "No, not mad at ya pet."

"Good, I want to have sex with you later. Well, you and Angel then Angel and you then we'll see," Xander said as he started eating the rest of his food as fast as he could.

Spike's mouth hung open a little bit and he leaned over to whisper to Angel. "The boy's a bottomless pit and I think he's more… well, not sure of what to call it, but he's just more like this."

"He's whole again," Angel agreed with a smile. "It may take both of us just to keep up with him if he has the sex drive of an early twenty's human and a new Childe. Should we let him finish eating before we start?"

Spike looked at Xander who was already hard and licking whip cream off of his fingers from the Twinkies. "How could he get a hard on from eating that?" Spike asked in amazement. He was starting to feel old and was starting to understand both the aggravations and joys of being a Sire.

"If you start now I won't get my desert," Xander pouted. He picked up the bottle of chocolate syrup and popped the cap. "I wanted Angel and Spike sundays for desert." The bottle was tilted on it's side over Spike's chest. "Can I have desert, Master?"

"Bloody hell, pet!" Spike growled, instantly transforming into game face and getting hard so fast it almost hurt. "You can have whatever the hell you want."

Xander bit his lower lip and scrunched his face up as he started to drizzle the syrup on Spike's chest. When he was done there was a slightly smudged railroad spike on his Sire's chest. Once he was done he twisted around to kiss Angel. "Wanna share my desert with me, Master?"

Angel smiled at Xander's antics. It had been decades, well actually since he'd left Spike since he'd had such an exuberant lover

Xander bounced on the bed and ended up on the other side of Spike still grinning. He saw where the chocolate was starting to run and leaned down lick up Spike's side to his chest. "Yummy," he said flashing Angel as smile as they both bent down to start cleaning the syrup off.

"Chocolate sauce, Xan? Even for us this is a new one," Spike mumbled and tried to stifle a moan as Angel licked his nipple.

"Xander had most the chocolate craving, but he was too shy to do this with Angel," Xander mumbled. "Don't worry, Angel, it's your turn next. I just haven't decided if we should do right after this or if I should see what the chocolate tastes like on Spike's dick."

"I'm sure Spike will give you whatever you want…"Angel chuckled with amusement and then bit down on Spike's nipple hard. It have been decades since he'd bedded his Childe, but he remembered that Spike had always like that. "I know I will."

Spike howled as the cool syrup splashed across his cock right after Angel bit into his nipple. Xander nudged Spike and handed him the bottle. "Get Angel ready for us, Sire? I need to clean up this mess," he said before starting to lick the chocolate of Spike's cock.

"Lay down!" Spike managed to growl and pushed back on Angel's chest with his hand. Xander was already doing wicked things to his cock. Angel flopped back on to the bed next to Spike without any grace. "Close your eyes. Gonna be a surprise."

Angel took one more look at Xander before he closed his eyes and took an unneeded breath. He wasn't used to waiting like this. "I'm sure it will be enlightening," he said with a smirk. "Then again, as long as you two clean it off, I don't care what you draw."

With a shaky hand Spike started to spell out something on Angel's chest. He normally would have been chuckling with delight, but he was too busy groaning at Xander's talented tongue. "What you think, pet?" Spike asked, waving his hand at the chocolate POOF spelt out on Angel's chest.

"Hmm, you're a bad, bad vampire, Spike," Xander said after a few more licks. "I think the only thing we can do now is clean that off." He watched Angel's eyes go from annoyed after reading what Spike had written to glazed when Spike started cleaning him up. He flashed Angel a sweet smile that would have looked in place on the old Xander before joining Spike.

"Sure I can clean it up," Spike answered and lap up the F in POOF. "Wouldn't be me if I didn't give him a bit of trouble."

Once they were done cleaning Angel off, Xander sat back on his heels with both of them staring at him. He enjoyed the attention for a few seconds. "Can I decide what I want to do next, Masters?" he finally said when they looked ready to pounce.

"What do you want, Xander?" Angel asked. He had this over whelming urge to lick the boy's ridges.

"I want you to fuck me, hard," Xander purred. "While I'm blowing Spike. Then, if you both feel up to it, you can switch positions." He knew he belonged to both of them now, but that Angel should be the first to fuck the 'new' him.

"We should let him make decisions more often," Spike growled softly. He was already moving around to hover near Xander's head.

Angel looked at the chocolate syrup for a minute then shook his head. "Going to have to get chocolate flavored lube," he muttered as he tossed it aside. As tempting as it was, he knew it wouldn't work too well. He grabbed some lube off the nightstand and squeezed some out onto his cock. Xander had been stretched enough to take him without preparation if he started slowly and the addition of the vampire wouldn't have changed that.

Xander in the mean time had scrambled eagerly to get on all fours to crouch in front of Spike. When he had been separated this never would have happened. Xan had thought of it as a possible sexual escapade, but Xander didn't want to share Angel because of his insecurity.

Spike started to growl with frustration when Xander placed his head right over his cock. The warm, moist air was driving him crazy but the boy wasn't moving. "Gotta wait for Angel," Xander said after a loud growl from Spike.

"Always were fuckin' slow, Sire," Spike huffed in frustration. "Gonna burst here if you don't get his arse ready fast."

"And you were always impatient." In some ways this was Xander's first time with each of them and he was going to do it right. Taking a firm grim on Xander he leaned over a little. "You ready for us to make you ours, pet?" he asked quietly as he let the tip of his dick tease Xander's hole.

"Yeah, yeah… please?" Xander started to beg, trying to rock back on Angel's cock. He couldn't help that whenever he was interacting with Angel, he tended to be more submissive, while when Spike was dominant in a situation, he showed more of his Xan personality traits.

Angel tightened his grip a little and started to slowly slide into his mate. He stilled again when he was all the way in, giving himself a change to calm down. The period since the Xanders had re-combined had been, by far, the longest he'd gone without this since Spike had shown up with both of them.

"Fuck me hard now?" Xander asked for something the old Xander never would have. Angel was always careful with Xander before the recombination.

"He can take it, Sire," Spike grunted out in between thrusts into Xander's mouth. "Xan liked it rough and he's mostly vampire now." He could see that Angel wanted to let go but still wasn't sure. "It's what he wants."

That was what cinched it for Angel and the way Xander was thrusting back his hips. He was already eyeing Xander's shoulder and thinking about how wonderful it would be to bite harder than he ever had before with his mate when he came.

Xander moaned happily around Spike's cock when Angel increased the speed and force of his thrusts. There was no fear of them getting board of him or picking the other him. He could judge how close Angel was, and, as soon as he got close, he pulled off Spike and used a hand on Spike's shoulder to pull himself up some. "Want you both biting me at the same time," he said while his other hand continued to push Spike to the edge.

Spike remembered the time he had been the center of sex with Dru and Angel. Xander was in for a treat. "Let's show my Childe how good it can be, Sire."

"Mmmm," Angel rumbled in agreement as he started running his tongue over the side of Xander's neck with his claim mark.

"Please?" Xander tried to urge them on. He wanted to cum and feel their fangs sinking into his flesh.

Spike teased his boy a little more by dancing his fangs over his mark. Xander was his Childe, but he knew better then to try to bite first this first time so he waited for Angel.

Angel locked eyes with Spike, signaling that they should bite in unison. The blue eyes he was starring into were still the eyes of his beloved Childe, even though now they carried the pain, wisdom and power of a Master vampire. Spike was even more compelling like this than even maybe he had been as a fledge. Now Spike was willing to give in and not have to be forced.

Xander screamed and started to come as soon as he felt both pairs of fangs slice into his neck. He knew both his mates were coming too, but barely noticed it as his orgasm just kept going as they both slowly fed on him and alternated deeper pulls. It had never felt anything close to this with either Spike or Angel.

Spike and Angel came only a few seconds later, their eyes still locked together. As they collapsed into a pile on the bed, Angel felt whole for the first since he had gotten his soul back. He kept licking at Xander's wound, almost nursing like a fledgling.

"Best sex. Ever. Sleep. Food. Again," Xander mumbled almost incoherently as he pressed back against Angel and pulled Spike up against him before falling asleep.

"If we weren't already dead, the boy would be the death of us," Angel mumbled to Spike.

 

"You sure they're not going to try to stake me, or Spike, or you?" Xander asked again as they finished dressing. Cordy had started yelling ten minutes ago when they hadn't shown up in the lobby on time for the trip to Sunnydale, and they were trying to rush. Xander was nervous about anyone other then his mates seeing what he looked like now, and he was really unsure about seeing the Slayer.

"They can try, but they won't get very far," Angel said in a dangerous tone. He saw Xander buttoning up his shirt and batted his hands away to finish the job for him.

"It'll be fine, Xan," Spike said when he saw the boy glancing nervously at the door. "Wes already saw you, even though you don't remember it, and Cordy and Gunn are not going to have a problem with you." He grabbed Xander's hand and started tugging him out of the bedroom and down the stairs as soon as Angel was done.

"I still think I look like a freak…" Xander complained. "Maybe if I wear some big sunglasses they could hide my ridges…"

"No, we like the way you look and you're not going to hide it unless you need too, and there's no need to hade it around my people," Angel said in a voice that both his boys knew better then to argue with. He moved ahead of the other two as they stepped into the lobby and gave everyone a warning glare before Xander could step in.

Cordelia was the first one to respond when she saw Xander and it wasn't a gasp of horror like Xander expected, instead she gave a delighted squeal. "Wow, Xander! You look so exotic. Love the eyes! I wonder if we could pierce those ridges…"

"You're not piercing his ridges," Spike growled before turning to look Xander over. "Though I could think of a couple of other places I'd like to pierce you, Xan."

"Hey!" Xander squeaked and since he was part human, he was still able to blush. The combination with the softened look of a vampire was fetching. "Just for that I should let Cordy pierce my ridges."

Cordy took one look at Angel's annoyed expression and stopped laughing. "Forget I said anything. I'm not going to try to get anyone to pierce anything… any vampires anyway," she said as she fixed Wes and Gunn with a glare, trying to stay regain her poise. "The truck's all packed for the trip. I got the biggest one I could find. It's a black Ford Excursion with blacked out windows in back." She handed Angel his credit card back. "This one's maxed out now."

"Wait a second? Maxed out? Did you rent it or buy it?" Angel asked. It was after all a platinum credit card.

"Hello, new clothes," Cordy gestured to her outfit along with Wes and Gunn's clothes. "We're going to Sunnydale to make a statement and having the right clothes is part of it. You don't think Xander owned that outfit yesterday, do you? Now can we go and get this over with?" She hadn't been back to Sunnydale since she escaped and she wanted the trip to be over fast.

"Is the back of a Excursion big enough for three grown men to lay down?" Xander asked with a smirk on his face. When he smiled you could see his fangs.

"No way. I'm an understanding guy," Gunn said as they walked out. "But I'm not taking a two hour trip with the three of you making all that noise and smelling up the truck."

"I can be quiet and you can plug your nose," Xander snorted. If they weren't going to have sex outright, then he was already making plans for how to sneak his head onto his mates laps for a 'nap'.

 

"They were actually rather well behaved," Wesley said to Gunn after watching the men jump out of the truck as soon as they were in front of the Magic Shop. "Xander merging back into one person basically restarted the 'honeymoon' period…." He let his voice trail off, knowing the last 'honeymoon period was firmly stuck in all their minds.

"I thought you said the honeymoon period would last over a hundred years?" Gunn said with a raised eyebrow. "I'd call that more the horny vampire in heat period. They kept knocking the back of my goddamn seat all the way here."

"Well, last time they calmed down a little after the first week," Wesley defended himself while ignoring Angel's amused chuckle. "The journals are not very exact on sexual habits as most Watchers are avoid that subject."

"That's not true," Xander piped up. "Giles had this whole book on the sexual habits of vampires… I read it after Spike moved in."

"Save it for the trip back," Angel said as he subtly placed them all on the porch how he wanted them. Spike and Xander were flanking him and behind them Wes and Gunn were flanking Cordy. "The Slayer can sense us already and I don't need any of them coming out in the middle of a discussion about our sexual habits." He knocked quickly on the door and waited.

Giles was the one to open the door, a serious and grim look plastered on his face. "Please, come in. I've already had a discussion with the girls about behaving."

"Good," Xander said as they all trooped in. He hadn't missed the look of surprise when Giles had seen him, but at least nothing had been said about it. As soon as he was inside he hissed. "How can you stand to be around her for any length of time." Being near Buffy was causing a really weird tingle thing in his blood that pulsed every time his heart beat.

"It's like a mosquito," Spike shrugged. "Annoying as hell, but you kinda get used to their irritating buzz after awhile."

"Not like it's any more fun from my side," Buffy said. Before she could say anything else, Giles glared and her and she started over. "So how is everyone?"

"Obviously not okay, Buffy," Willow said. Her eyes were locked on Xander's face and she started to cry. "Oh goddess, I'm so sorry I turned you into a freak Xander. Maybe we can fix it? I can get a spell… or maybe a plastic surgeon…"

"Can I hurt her just a little bit, Sire, please?" Spike said to Angel before glaring at Willow. "He's fucking perfect they way he is, bint. Last thing he needs is you lot trying another spell on him."

"But… but… he's stuck like that!" Willow nearly wailed. "We could just put some makeup on his ridges and some coloured contacts to hide his eyes. If he doesn't smile no one will see his fangs…"

"You, won't talk anymore," Angel said in a deadly soft voice. "I still haven't decided if what you all did to my mate warrants retribution, and this attitude is not helping. You did explain to them the likely result of casting a spell on my mate didn't you, Giles?" He had wanted to keep this on at least a polite level, but feeling Xander tense up next to him was pushing his limits. Giles at least would understand how serious this was now.

"The wrath of two Master vampires doesn't seem to work on these particular girls," Giles sighed. "I would like to make it perfectly clear that they went against my wishes."

"Um, Giles, it sounds like you're trying to throw us to the wolves, or the vampires here," Buffy said half amazed as she listened to her Watcher distance himself from her and Willow. "Angel's not going to do anything because we were just trying to help. I'm sure if Xander stays here we can get everything fixed in a week or two."

"My boy isn't going anywhere!" Angel snapped, going into game face to match Spike. Angelus was dangerously close to the surface and he was very close to attacking both the Slayer and her pet witch.

Xander knew things were getting out of hand and it was because both Angel and Spike felt like they had to protect him. "Enough," he growled, unconsciously mimicking Angel's tone. "We came to make sure you understood not to cast a spell on any of us without permission again, and to offer a trade. We'll call it fair and forget about your screw-ups after Willow removes Spike's chip."

"Xander!" Buffy snapped. "We told you what would happen if we removed his chip!"

"My mate is not being left defenseless. He'll be in L.A. and won't give you a reason to stake him. Hell, Xan was soulless, chipless, and a fledge for over a week and he didn't hurt anyone," Xander said in disgust. "If you won't fix him there's no reason I shouldn't ask my mate and my Sire to take revenge for a potentially harmful spell miscast on me against my will."

"So, what? You've just given up on being normal again? You've give up on your old life? You've given up on us?" Buffy challenged, getting up from the couch and moving towards Xander.

"There's no safe way to try to reverse this even if he wanted to," Wesley said as everyone from L.A. got up to meet Buffy's advance. "The evil we face is L.A. is much better organized then it is up here. If Spike has the chip in, it will get him killed. That will most likely kill Xander which will kill Angel and leave the Powers That Be without a Champion. You already let him get split in two, left him with Spike, then almost killed him with that ill advised spell. Do you want to make sure he's killed now?"

"I suppose we could take it out…" Willow said in a quiet voice. "It really is a simple spell, just obscure."

"Very well," Giles said quickly, before Buffy could speak again. "We agree to the terms, with the understanding that Spike will not be feeding on innocents."

"I know how to keep my Childer in line!" Angel snapped.

"Do the damn spell," Cordy muttered when it looked like they were all going to start another round of arguing. "I work with Spike and if it doesn't bother me that he'll be chipless it shouldn't bother any of you."

"I need to get things ready," Willow said, rubbing the drying tears off her cheeks. "I'll have you out of here tonight."

 

"Next time, get a car that has an upgraded stereo," Gunn said after he finally gave up trying to drown out the noise from the back of the Excursion with the pitiful stereo . The three humans were all crowded into the front with Cordy sitting on Wes's lap. All the other seats had been folded down to made a large bed in the back.

"Well, they said it was rather urgent," Wesley muttered to Gunn. He wasn't paying attention to the vampire orgy in the back, but rather more concerned with Cordy's very tiny mini skirt which he was getting up close and personal with at the moment.

Gunn slapped Wes's hand off Cordy's thigh. "No, you want to do that you crawl in back with them."

In back the three vampires had just finished up their second round. "That was a good start to celebrating the end of that fucking chip," Spike said once he could form words again. He pulled Xander on top of him. "Course, just watching you scare them all into taking it out was more then enough to get me hard for you, Xan."

"Oh yeah, I was very butch and scary," Xander growled, snapping his teeth playfully at Spike.

"Once we're back I'll show you both how proud I am," Angel said, pulling both of them on top of him and letting them wiggle into comfortable positions.


End file.
